Rescued
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Severus hears a prophecy regarding Harry Potter, so he rescued him and moves to America to keep him safe. He becomes Severus' son with the aid of a potion. Will Severus ever bring his son back to the UK? Smart Harry/Tyler Evil Manipulative Dumbledore!
1. Chapter 1

**Rescued**

**I would love to thank my editor! seen i dont have a name for them i'm just going to have to leave the name nameless! thanks nonetheless! **

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was put with his relatives; Dumbledore wanted his tool grown up down-trodden and obedient. He used McGonagall's grief for Lily and James to make it look like Harry would be better off with his only family. He left after putting the lights back in their rightful places, going back to Hogwarts smirking at his success.

Things went back to normal after that, or as normal as they could. Many people were arrested, including Severus Snape, who was rescued after a month in the hell they call Azkaban the Wizarding prison. Severus knew Dumbledore could have gotten him out quicker, but he was just grateful to be out of that foul place. Many people arrested were put in that prison for being Death Eaters and so the public began feeling safe once again. The war was over, and all were hailing a one year old boy as their savior for surviving because of his mothers love.

They were all curious to know what had become of their savior, but there was never any satisfactory answer for it. Dumbledore was tight lipped and had any owl concerning the Boy Who Lived redirected to Gringotts. The Goblins decided just to put the mail into the Vaults; they belonged to Harry Potter after all.

Severus soon started getting better and was back to his normal snaky self within a couple of months. Severus had not been a Death Eater for many years now. He grieved for Lily, for she had been his friend, his only friend. She had believed him and not hated him when he had become a Death Eater. He regretted ever telling the first half of the prophecy to Voldemort.

However, if Severus had not, the prophecy would not have come into fruition and perhaps Voldemort's downfall would never have come. It was almost like fate had intended on Voldemort getting his hands on the first half of the prophecy before going after the Potters and making the second half come to pass.

It almost seems as though they were destined to die; however, Harry Potter's destiny was much more important. Despite the road it was being lead down, destiny was going to be altered. So, they needed to do something about it.

For if Harry grew up unloved and unwanted, he would have never truly believed in himself; he would sacrifice himself for anyone just because he thought he was not worthy. This is what would have happened; he would have stepped in front of a killing curse meant for Ron Weasley. Eventually that would have been the end of the light. The only person able to kill Voldemort dead, Dumbledore would have been shocked to the core.

Dumbledore would have simply thought that Harry thought it was his place to end the war; he would have gone too far in making Harry think he should save everyone. Thus, he shielded his best friend from the killing curse. Of course, that resulted in the dark wining and slowly taking over.

However, time and destiny needed to be put to rights. Suddenly, Severus felt a pulling; a need to go somewhere. He found himself out of the dungeons and up the stairs of Hogwarts. Severus didn't resist the pull because he was curious to know what was happening. So he let the pull direct him. He was surprised to find himself at the very top of Hogwarts at the Divination classroom.

Going in, he wondered what the pull was. Just as he entered, Professor Trelawney went into a trance and began talking hoarsely. Severus immediately realized that this was a prophecy he was hearing. Part of him didn't want to hear it in case he did something else wrong. However, he unwillingly heard it and he was horrified by what she said.

The chosen one must train, be loved and love.

The bumblebee has lied.

The bumblebee doesn't mean well, thinks of everyone as a pawn.

The bumblebee has left the savior to be abused.

If this continues, the darkness shall win; The Dark Lord will prevail.

Save the savior like he saved all of you, for if he isn't saved, all is lost.

The Bumblebee will keep the boy in darkness; save him for he will one day save us alllll!

Away from Hogwarts, away from England! Away from anyone wishing harm. Take himmmmmmm.

"Severus what are you doing here?" the Divination teacher asked looking confused; having no idea she had just told a prophecy.

"Nothing, just making sure there are no students lurking around," sneered Severus softly before leaving.

Severus' head was a whirl wind of thoughts. He knew what the chosen one meant; Harry Potter. That much was obvious. Could the Bumblebee really mean Dumbledore? It is his coat of arms after all; could the man really have lied? He was a Slytherin and knew Dumbledore was manipulative and thought like a Slytherin.

He nodded. Yes, it must be Dumbledore. He and Dumbledore were the only people who really knew whereabouts of Harry Potter, as well as McGonagall of course. The only reason he knew was because it was where Lily had lived. He had always known where Lily had been brought up as a child, 4 Privet Drive, Surry. He had signed enough letters to know it by heart by now. Shaking his head, he could not believe what he was about to do.

But what choice did he have? He would not let the Dark Lord win; he would not let the world be ruled by that mad man. He would not let the wizarding world fall to darkness because of Dumbledore's manipulations.

Growling low in his throat, he quickly left the school despite Dumbledore having told him not to because it was not safe. He would check on the boy, perhaps regularly. If anything was happening, he would know and take the child before anything could happen.

----------------------------0

Severus apparated to Surry before making his way around the houses in search of 4 Privet Drive. Finally, half an hour later he found it. Making his way down the rows of identical houses, he grimaced. It was odd seeing most of the houses identical; most of the doors were all the same even. Apart from one, the one he was wanting. Number four had it colored blue instead of the normal brown.

Making sure no one saw him, he crept into the silent house. He didn't want anyone phoning the police. Dumbledore probably would know immediately and perhaps become suspicious and start watching him. He would not have another chance to get to the boy. Sighing softly, he walked up the stairs. Obviously, he would be in bed.

He opened the door to the first room he found. His eyebrow rose, a room full of junk? Perhaps Harry was spoiled? Could there be any other kind of savior? Shrugging his shoulders, he continued on. He had sworn he would check on the boy and he would. In another room, he found a huge man and a woman sleeping soundly in their beds. This was obviously not Harry Potter's room.

There was only one room left, the other was the bathroom. Deciding to get it over with, he went into the room. He found one child in the room sleeping on a bed. He crept over and he saw that it was not Harry Potter. This child was huge and fat, had no scar on his head, and bore no resemblance to Lily or James. He had heard that the boy was exactly like his father. Now Severus was confused, where was Harry Potter? If he was not here then perhaps they had put him in an orphanage.

"Point me Harry Potter," said Severus softly once he was out in the hall, not wanting to wake the huge hippogriff baby up.

The spell directed him down the stairs. Frowning in confusion, he was startled when it took him to a cupboard. The spell must be wrong; there was no way a child would be in such a small, enclosed space.

"Point me Harry Potter," said Severus; again it pointed him in the direction of the cupboard.

Shaking his head, he opened the latch and his eyes widened at the sight. There lay a sleeping child with a huge, bulging nappy on. The smell of pee, shit, and sick met his nose, causing him to nearly gag in disgust. The child was skinny, too skinny for any child; he was lying on a mattress that was disgusting and soiled.

He closed his eyes and composed himself; he knew this child was Harry Potter. He lifted the mop of hair up from his face. He had to bite back a gasp. The boy was bleeding! It looked like he had been hit repeatedly with something; he just knew it was because the child had been crying. Swallowing the bile in his throat, he saw the scar…identifying him as one Harry James Potter, the hero of the wizarding world.

Shaking his head, he banished the nappy before using a cleaning spell on the tot. He had nothing on and was freezing cold. He had a blue cover, which had HJP on it; obviously he had had it on when he came here. Cleaning the cover as well, he was just about to pick the child up when his eyes opened.

Startling green eyes, dull and pain filled. It was not a sight Severus ever wanted too see again in his life. There was no life in the little boy, just pure and utter misery.

"Sssh, I'm not going to hurt you little one," said Severus. He really didn't want anyone seeing him taking the child.

"Sev'rus?" asked Harry looking confused.

"How?" gasped Severus. He had never seen the child before.

"Picture, mummy," was all the little boy said.

Severus understood none the less. Lily had obviously shown Harry a picture of Severus; he was curious to know why Lily had bothered. Shrugging his shoulders, perhaps it was a picture from their childhood days, who knew? Lily certainly could not tell them for she was dead, thought Severus sadly.

"Come on little one," said Severus picking up the child that hardly weighed anything. Severus actually did become sick when he could feel every bone on the child, as though he had no skin at all.

"Accio bottles," snapped Severus, causing Harry to whimper softly. He looked far too weak to even move due to the loss of blood the child had suffered.

The bottles of milk flew into his hands; there were six of them. Quickly heating one up with his wand, he dug around for something he could use to transfigure.

Harry was sucking a mile a minute on the bottle once Severus gave it to him. He had not had food in a long time, and the little ones stomach was growling something fierce.

Finding a cover on the bed, he transfigured it into something nice and warm for the little one. He delicately put it on the child as though he was scared he would break. He also put a new nappy on the child, causing him to whimper in pain. The child had ulcers on his bum because of not being changed.

"Hush, little one. I'm going to take you away from this awful house but you have to stay quiet. I will make you all better once we get out of here, I promise," said Severus quickly covering the child in the huge blanket with his initials on it.

Harry didn't make a sound. Whether he understood or could not speak or didn't want to, Severus didn't know. Tucking the child under his cloak as well, he wanted the child to warm up as much as he could. The little one was actually frozen; he needed to get him to his quarters were he could check the child better. He would not be surprised if the child had pneumonia if that was the condition he had stayed in these past months.

He whimpered occasionally when he was moved or jostled too much. Apart from that, he was as silent as the night. Severus quickly left Privet Drive, thanking the gods that he had gotten a new wand when he had. If anyone found out, they would not know it was him. The wand was not registered, so they would meet a dead end there.

"We are almost there child," said Severus. The bottle was finished so he quickly tried to pry the child's hands away from it, but he would not let go.

"You can have another one child, just let this go," said Severus. The child must be starving.

Harry did as he was told and grudgingly let go of the bottle. It had been nice and warm going into his cold, hungry tummy. The thought of getting another one made him happy. He was not disappointed. Severus heated up another one before giving it to the little one; Severus knew Harry would need real food before he would actually gain weight. However, the bottles would do the trick for now.

Apparating with a child in his arms was no easy task. He managed it none the less; all their body parts were still there anyway. He had taken Harry back to Hogwarts It was a bit risky, but it needed to be done. He wasn't going anywhere without his potions and personal things. Now all he needed to do was get to his quarters without being seen. However, no one ever usually spotted him when he didn't want to be seen so he was hopeful that would hold true for tonight as well.

Walking back to the dungeons, he didn't get any trouble nor did anyone see him. When they had gotten into the dungeons, Harry started whimpering. It seemed staying with the Dursley's had made him afraid of the dark.

"Sssh little one, I'm still here, no one will hurt you so shush now," said Severus smoothly into the child's ear. Severus' rich, smooth voice calmed him instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus muttered the password to his quarters getting in as quickly as possible, his robes billowing around him. Sighing thankfully, Severus gently put the child down on his couch. He swiftly erected a barrier around the couch to prevent him from rolling off.

He quickly went to his lab getting all the potions he would need. He wanted to get Harry better or at least healed as soon as possible before he started packing. He grabbed a mild sleeping potion almost as an afterthought.

Going over, he saw that the other bottle of milk was finished already. He put a silencing spell up. He had a feeling things were going to get noisy; the child would not be happy about getting his bottle taken from him. However, when he took the bottle, the little one didn't make a sound apart from a small, soft mew.

His stomach was fuller than he remembered it being for a while, so he was not going to cry. Harry had learned crying didn't matter. He had cried himself to sleep wanting food for the first few days. Crying didn't work, talking didn't work; nothing seemed to work. So that's perhaps why the little one didn't make any sound at all.

"If you take all of these, I will give you another bottle of milk. How would you like that?" asked Severus softly, rubbing at Harry's hair soothing him.

Little Harry nodded softly.

"Good boy," said Severus softly, putting the potion to the boy's lips.

Harry smiled. He had not been called that in a very long time; not since his mummy or daddy said it. The big fat man and thin woman called him bad, freak, and unnatural, whatever that meant. It was bad what ever they said to him, because of the tone of voice they used.

The potions were horrible, but the thought of getting some more milk made him swallow them. He almost gagged them back up again but managed to keep them down. Harry didn't want an empty stomach again so soon after it getting full.

"Very good boy, now lets get you some more milk hm?" said Severus softly, heating up the third bottle and handing it to the boy.

Harry grabbed it and started drinking the milk none stop. Severus then started packing the things that were in the living room. He would wait until he had given the young one a dreamless sleeping potion before starting on his room and potions lab. He didn't want to leave the little one alone. He had been alone too much in his short life to be left alone again. He didn't want Harry thinking he had abandoned him already. The milk was finished within minutes.

"Ok Harry, just this one and you can get a nice sleep," said Severus softly. He was waiting until they were away to deal with the physical wounds. He wanted peace and quiet and didn't want to take the chance of being discovered. So he gave Harry some potions that would help in the mean time. As soon as the little one downed the potion, he watched as the eyes became immediately drowsy and closed in sleep.

Only then did Severus start getting his things done properly. Everything went tidily into his trunk; clothes, books, and last, but not least, his cauldrons, potions ingredients, and personal effects. He could hardly believe that he only owned enough things to put in a single trunk. Sighing softly, he looked around bare quarters sadly. This place had been his home since he was eighteen, his own personal space. He didn't want to leave it, but taking one look at the little boy, all his doubts faded. He would do this for Harry.

Shrinking the trunk, he looked around once more making sure he had forgotten nothing. He found nothing that he would not want to leave behind. Putting his trunk in his pocket, he quickly gathered the sleeping child in his arms and put him under his cloak so it wouldn't seem as though he were carrying anything if seen from behind. Plus, he wanted to keep the child as warm as possible. He walked away hoping and praying he was not caught, otherwise everything he had done would be for naught. He would be sent to Azkaban again and the child most likely back to the Dursley's before he could even begin to heal properly.

Severus quickly left, shutting his quarter's door behind him with the child safely tucked under his clothes. The Dungeons were freezing cold and he didn't want Harry getting any more ill than he was already. He sighed when he came to the entrance hall; on the outside he was calm and collected, as a spy always was. On the inside he was like a flame too hot to touch, he was totally petrified at the thought of being caught. He really didn't want to receive a life sentence to Azkaban for kidnapping Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Seriously, that was the last thing he needed. Sighing softly, he was just out of the door when the last voice he wanted to hear spread around the entrance hall.

"Severus, where are you going?" asked Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"Out," said Severus not turning around. If he did, Dumbledore would see the child.

"I see," said Dumbledore coming forward.

"Goodbye," said Severus walking away smoothly.

"To where, if I may ask?" asked Dumbledore curiously, wondering what was up with Severus this evening.

"Anywhere apart from near those brats," sneered Severus now outside Hogwarts.

"They are just children Severus, they don't deserve to be called horrible names," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling still. If only he knew what Severus was keeping from him, his twinkle would be gone in a second.

"They are nosy brats, now goodbye headmaster," said Severus quickly. Without turning around, he apparated.

Severus sighed once he was in Hogsmeade. He was away from the old fool and that's all that mattered. He calmly checked that he had everything with him, including his body parts! He then walked to Gringotts wizarding bank. He had a rather large withdrawal to make from the Prince accounts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Can I help you?" inquired the goblin with disdain.

"Why, yes you can unless this is not Gringotts anymore," sneered Severus. He was the king of sarcasm and no goblin would beat him at his own game.

"Very well, key please," said the goblin.

"I would like to speak to my manager," said Severus.

"Very well…name please?" asked the goblin looking bored now.

"Severus Snape."

"Very well, follow me," said the goblin as he took Severus to the person he wanted to see.

"Girdik is through that door sir," said the goblin before going back to his desk.

Severus walked into the room; it was full of silver and other odd instruments. Severus sat down until the goblin came back; the other goblin must not have realized that Gridik was gone.

"Ah Mr. Snape, how can I help you?" asked the goblin sitting down.

"I want all my accounts transferred to America and I also want to see if I own any properties there," said Severus.

"Ah, just one second," said the goblin going to a filing cabinet and opening the one with the S on it. Coming back he quickly flipped though the papers in front of him, presumably looking for the property section.

"Ah, here we go…you have two properties in America. They were abandoned by your great grandfather when he moved here. It may take some work to get them up and running once more," said the goblin.

"That's fine. I will just stay elsewhere until the house elves finish it," said Severus.

"Do you have house elves sir? Because if you don't I would be happy to gather some for you and get your manors back on track. I could have it done before you get there," said the goblin.

"Hm…well I could use some I suppose as I only have two elves. Yes you have my permission to get some," said Severus nodding his head.

"Very well, which property do you want to use? The one near Madison Square Garden or the one in upper New York?" asked the goblin.

"I would like it in an area that doesn't have many neighbors," said Severus.

"Then I would recommend the one in upper New York. That manor is not anywhere near towns or anything. The place is huge as well and the surrounding property is full of fields," said the goblin.

"Good, I can actually plant some potion ingredients," said Severus looking exited. He would have his own place where he could grow his own potion ingredients; perhaps he could run a small business and brew potions for people. He just needed to make sure it was in a Wizarding area.

"Is this property in a Wizarding area?" asked Severus.

"Yes, there are many squibs as well sir, so you will see many people doing things the muggle way," said the goblin.

"Perfect. I want that manor done up. Also, I would like the other one cleaned and let out for rent. It will turn in a nice profit. So will you set up an account for me in America?" asked Severus.

"I will sir, the thing is…your great grandfather's last name was Prince and everyone knows and respects that name. Perhaps it would be better if you went with your mother's maiden name of Prince," said the goblin.

"Go ahead. Severus Prince doesn't sound bad. Also, I have a child here I wish to adopt. It may be best if you kept his vaults shut until he is old enough to decide what he wants for himself," said Severus revealing the bundle tucked under his shirt.

"The Potter vaults will be shielded until he turns sixteen" said the goblin knowingly.

"You know?" asked Severus gob smacked.

"Of course. I know everyone coming in here. Now, Gringotts has many forgotten spells and potions here…if you would like, we will give you an ancient potion that will turn this child into a Snape and Prince for life. In other words, it is **not** temporary. He will look like you and it will also give him another mother. There will be nothing left of the Potter's in him. He will get many of your traits and also may be very good at some of the same things as you. He will still be able to get into the Potter vaults because of his magic; he will still have the magic that he was born with. No one would ever be able to say that this boy is Harry Potter…" said the goblin.

"Will it hurt him?" frowned Severus.

"Not at all; it was made by Merlin. When the lines die off, what remains in the vaults is passed onto Gringotts if there is no will. We have many things here; interesting and valuable things," said the goblin.

"If there is any way you can prove it is what it says it is then I will take it," said Severus…maybe this would turn out better than he thought.

"There is sir," said the goblin, quickly shouting in Gobbledegook. Another goblin came in and they once again conversed in Gobbledegook before the one that had entered the room bowed and left.

"It will be here in a minute," said the goblin.

"Thank you," said Severus for the first time in a very long time, thanking someone for doing something for him.

"You are very welcome Mr. Snape I never approved of Dumbledore putting Harry Potter in the care of muggles…he was supposed to go anywhere but there. Lily Evans- Potter even went so far as to say they may be abusive. He didn't head the warning…now you have him and I am glad. I am also the manager of the Potter vaults; Dumbledore is still trying to get entrance to them. However, if you want to freeze them, then say the word," said the goblin.

"I, Severus Snape, father of Harry Potter, demand that the Potter vaults be frozen until Harry Potter himself demands them open once more," said Severus smirking.

"Very good sir, they are frozen," said the goblin.

"Good," said Severus now waiting on the other goblin to come back.

"Here sir," said the goblin putting the book in Severus' hands.

Opening the book, his eyes widened. It seemed to be from Merlin. He read it and it was basically what the goblins said it would be. Sniffing the potion he found in a pocket inside the book, he recognized some of the ingredients and most of the ingredients that were written down were there. So he knew that the potion defiantly was what it claimed to be.

"Very well, I shall give it to him," said Severus opening the book to retrieve the potion. A letter fell out and raising an eyebrow, he opened the letter and began to read.

I know you are in Gringotts planning on running away, wanting to give a child a better life. Yes we know about the prophecy and how he would be treated. If you knew what would happen, you would take him all over again. He would have been badly abused and broken before he entered Hogwarts.

This potion will help in every way. No trace of Harry Potter will be found and you two will be safe forever. I know you will one day be back to do the right thing. Good luck with that and don't worry, the boy doesn't ever have to go back to being Harry Potter ever again…not that it will be possible.

Good luck once more…everything will turn out. Trust your instincts! Your lives will never be the same.

Merlin

"Merlin," said Severus shaking his head.

Severus gave Harry the potion, watching as the changes happened. Harry paled a bit before going back to his original color. He got a little taller, but his body remained malnourished. He obviously needed some food; also his scars remained, which he would need to have healed within a couple of hours.

"I would like a passport as soon as possible. We are leaving the country and heading for America," said Severus.

"Of course sir, it is already made. Just state the name of your son so he can have one made as well," said the goblin.

" Tyler Alexander Snape," said Severus.

"Nice name, very well," said the goblin, filling out the rest of the form for the man.

A passport immediately came out of no where. It had a recent picture of Tyler even though he had not had one taken. It was a magical passport so it would never need to be re-done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In America

Severus hated portkeying but it was way better than going on a plane and he could not apparate so far away. They were immediately portkeyed to America and they landed in what would be their new home. Severus created a play pen for Tyler and started to give the place a 'lived in' look.

The first room he checked out was the potions lab, which was hardly surprising. He was happy with it. More than happy; it was bigger than the one he had at Hogwarts or the one he used to have at Hogwarts at any rate. Putting all his potion ingredients away neatly, he then cleaned the place with a wave of his wand.

It didn't take him long to do the rest of the house. It was already fully furnished and ready for use. It was dusty yes, but that was about it. He liked the rooms which were organized in precisely the way he preferred. Strange. He chalked it up to having the same liking as his ancestors.

Finishing up, he went over to the little one. He was surprised to see he was awake. Shrugging his shoulders, he carefully took him out. The little one cried out in pain and Severus swore when he realized he had yet to heal the little one. He had completely forgotten. Quickly summoning his potions he sat the little one on his knee as he sat down on a chair with a table next to it.

"It's ok little one, daddy will get you all cleaned up," said Severus. He felt weird saying daddy to anyone, but Tyler was his now and he was a father.

"Dada?" said Tyler trying to copy Severus.

"That's right, good boy," said Severus smiling happily as he removed the blankets keeping Tyler warm. He banished everything else including the nappy. He really should not be wearing one at that age. He decided he would allow it until Tyler was settled.

He smeared a cream all over the little ones back and was happy the boy didn't try and get away. Tyler seemed to relax right into him once the scars began healing and the pain went away. He used the cream everywhere. Even on the little ones bum, which was red raw and full of ulcers.

"Clever boy you are, yes, would you like a bath little one?" asked Severus facing the boy.

Obviously Tyler understood the meaning of bath, for his little eyes lit up. Severus smiled at that before it dimmed slightly. The boy was so happy at being able to have a bath; he didn't need too guess how often he had gotten one with those monsters.

"Come on then little one, let's get the cream off you," said Severus softly, the potion had left a residue and so it needed to be washed off.

Quickly running a bath, he was thankful that the tub was actually clean; it's obvious the house elves were already there. He had not left the bathroom as sparkling as that. He added a potion into the water to sooth the child then let it fill up. Once it was filled up enough, he turned the taps off and softly lowered his son into the bath.

He let him lay in the bath for a while soaking up the water and warmth before he began cleaning him. Getting the dirt and grime off him was not that bad really but still the boy was dirty and he needed a good scrub.

Once the child was nice and clean, his pale creamy arms and legs showing, he lowered the little ones head into the water. When he did this Tyler began thrashing, he obviously didn't like it.

"Calm down little one. I'm only going to wash your hair," said Severus. This didn't stop Tyler from thrashing any.

Severus sighed and held the little one down. He knew the best way to deal with abused children was to go ahead. They needed to trust you, if he backed out Merlin knows what the child would be thinking, so he struggled to wash the child's hair. Eventually he managed it. Tyler was exhausted panting though now accepting it.

"I am not going to hurt you little one," promised Severus softly.

Afterwards, the second wash was much easier; Tyler let him do what ever he wanted. Sitting him up once he was nice and clean, he gave Tyler some fish to play with. Gripping them, he put them under the water before pulling them up smiling softly. He had never had toys to play with before. Dudley had loads, smiling and playing until he could no longer sit up.

"Come on then little one," said Severus taking Tyler out of the bath, knowing that Tyler was tired.

Tyler took his fish with him, refusing to let them go. Severus didn't have the heart to actually take them from him.

Sighing softly, he carried the little one next door. He put him on the changing mat and got the talcum powder out. The little one just watched him curiously. He giggled slightly when it went over him. He smelt nice and it felt nice and soft. Before he knew it, he had night clothes on as well. They had little broomsticks on them. They moved around, which surprised him; he had never seen these kinds of clothes before.

He was then lifted up and put on a very comfortable cot; it had bars which he had seen Dudley in. He was too tired to notice anything else. He was warm, comfortable, nice smelling, and cozy. He felt himself being covered up like his Aunt did with his cousin Dudley; it was the last thing he remembered as he slipped off to sleep.

Severus then walked out of the room satisfied. All he needed to do was get himself to sleep. If he didn't, then he would have trouble adjusting to the change in hours. Hopefully it would not be too hard. In the end, he had to drink a dreamless sleeping potion, which had him sleeping all night.

He woke up early in the morning feeling refreshed and relaxed. Opening his eyes, he remembered everything that had happened. Getting out of the bed he quickly went next door too see how Tyler was. He found the little one in the corner of his cot just staring at everything curiously including his pj's.

"Hello little one," said Severus going over and lifting him up.

"Dada," said Tyler smiling widely at him.

"Ready for another day?" asked Severus softly.

The little one just cuddled into Severus warmth, happy and hungry.

"You hungry little one?" asked Severus poking lightly at Tyler's belly as he heard it rumbling.

The little one squealed in delight nodding his head.

"Good lets get some breakfast then," said Severus.

Going into the kitchen he found breakfast and a highchair already there. Smiling, thankful to the house elves, he put the little one in the chair. It was a nice plastic and padded so it would not hurt his back or bum.

At first, Tyler would not eat the breakfast on his tray; Severus was half way into his sausage before he realized this.

"Eat up little one," said Severus putting Tyler's hand onto the toast and putting it to his mouth.

"Mine?" asked Tyler looking scared and happy.

"That's right little one, yours. Now eat up," said Severus smiling softly. He could get used to this.

Tyler didn't need telling twice. He quickly gobbled up the toast and seemed to really like it. He used his hands to eat the scrambled egg, which he really liked and ate the cut up sausages. He had never had anything quite like this before; it was really nice. It was a shame he could not finish it all up because his stomach was full.

That had never happened before either. His stomach always growled; it seemed daddy wanted too feed him up. Just like Dudley's mummy and daddy wanted to feed him up. He was never going to go hungry again. It was a magical thought to a child of such a tender age! Smiling softly he sat quietly sipping out of his cup. He discovered that it was milk in there; he remembered his own mummy giving him loads.

"Ilk! Ilk," said Tyler happily.

"Ilk?" asked Severus confused.

"Ilk!" said Tyler before drinking some more.

"Oh milk, yes you're right little one, it is milk," said Severus smiling. He felt like a whole new person. He didn't necessarily like that, but for once in his life he didn't complain. He was no longer alone or relying on the headmaster. He was actually an independent person once again. He remembered a time when he had been independent and it had been great. He could feel this was the start of a whole new life for him.

First things first, Severus wanted too look around at the shops and see if there was anything he could buy for himself or his little one. He had a lot of time to pass before he could start training the boy. He would train him to the best of his ability; he would not see his son defeated by Voldemort or brought down by Dumbledore.

Many things were bought that day. Tyler seemed to love being in a buggy, his juice and a packet of crisps beside him. He didn't touch the crisps until two o'clock, two hours after lunch time. After that, he drank the rest of his juice before falling asleep. He didn't see Severus covering him with a nice soft blanket he just bought.

Only then did Severus stop and eat his own lunch. He was hungry.

He saw of loads of toys he had only heard of but never bought or found. He bought loads of toys for children Tyler's age; he didn't want his son short for things to play with. He was already being spoiled and he had just been Severus' son for a day.

Severus realized this and shook his head; it was no wonder that all the children at Hogwarts were spoiled. This still didn't stop Severus from buying things he saw that Tyler would like. He even bought some books which he would learn his ABC's from. Also, he purchased a few potions books for a toddler as well as other things.

They shopped the whole day away. Severus made their way home walking the muggle way. Tyler seemed to love watching everything. They stopped and fed the ducks on the way back. Tyler seemed to enjoy that. Quickly getting back, he sighed when he saw the time. Even though walking had been worth it he was still glad to be home; his feet were killing him like they never had before.

"Ready for dinner little one?" asked Severus.

Tyler just nodded his head excited.

Dinner was already on the table for them when they got there; beef, mashed potatoes and sweet corn and peas. Good for a child and something he would obviously be able to eat by himself.

Tyler didn't rush like Severus thought. When he didn't, Severus smiled. So, the little one was already beginning to realize that he was always going to be fed. Tyler seemed to like that dinner because before they knew it, they were finished.

"Ready for a bath little one?" asked Severus.

The brightening of the little ones face was all the answer he needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Rescued

Chapter 5

The years went by like a wind passing through, Tyler was now five years old and it was time for him to enter nursery. Needless to say he wasn't too happy about that, he had never spent an hour without his dad. Never mind going a whole day at school without him.

"I don't want to go!" shouted Tyler.

"You are going!" said Severus, wondering again 'how did I get into this mess?'

"I don't want to" whined Tyler.

"Go before I put you over my knee!" snapped Severus, getting angry now.

"Fine," sulked Tyler walking into the playground.

After that he went to his class no problem.

Class had not even been together three hours before Severus received a phone call. He was to go to the school, fearing the worst Severus practically apparated at that second to the school.

"I'm here to see the Headmistress" said Severus, it was his sons first day and he couldn't remember her name yet.

"Straight through there," said Mrs. Brown a friendly smile on her face.

'Knock'

"Enter"

Severus did exactly that, wondering what Harry had done now.

"We cannot accept your son into our school" was the first thing out of the headmistress' mouth.

"Why?" asked Severus fearing it was due to him using magic. It was indeed very bad to let any muggles see you using magic.

"My staff has just informed me that he has finished a whole afternoons work, in just five minutes," she said, her awe was clear as day for Severus to hear.

"What is wrong with that?" asked Severus, he already knew that Tyler was good at his subjects.

"He needs a school for gifted children, if he wants to do his best" said the headmistress.

"Where will I find this special school?" asked Severus curiously.

"There is one in America, they accept only the best, my recomendation is to get him home schooled" said the headmistress softly.

"I see" said Severus, he was shocked, he knew that Tyler was good at his school work, but good enough to go to another school. It was amazing, and so was the thought that he Severus Snape had brought someone up to be like that.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Come in" said the headmistress curtly.

"I've brought Mr. Prince as asked" she said coming in with a little boy.

"Dad! I didn't do anything wrong" said Tyler looking worried.

"I know son, do not worry, come sit" said Severus, wanting to hear more. He used the name Prince because it had respect with it, generations ago Princes used to go to this very school.

Tyler sat down looking confused and biting his lip wondering if he had really done something wrong.

"If you would like I will recommend you some schools, or I can leave that to yourself. However, you will have to let them get in touch with us, otherwise he wont be accepted into the school" she said softly.

"Other school's? but I've made a friend!" said Tyler wide eyed and scared.

"I'm sorry Tyler, but you are better than the other children, you need a different school with people who are as good at work as you" said Severus.

The headmistress nodded, she liked how Severus Prince was handling this, not letting the boy think he was smarter and better than everyone. She knew this boy wouldn't get big headed, he was a brilliant father, she thought to herself.

"I will contact them, I shall see which one will be best suited for him" said Severus.

"Very well, I shall print out some of the schools for you," she said smiling softly.

"Shall I get back to my class?" asked the teacher.

"Ah, Sorry Ann you may" said the headmistress nodding her head.

"Just a few minutes until it prints out,".

"No problem." said Severus sitting patiently like he had nothing better to do.

Tyler was still sitting biting his bottom lip, something he did when he was nervous. Severus couldn't wait until Harry got out of that, he didn't like Tyler showing the world when he was scared. It was a habit that was hard to stop but hopefully he would be able to break Tyler of it.

* * *

It's not the longest chapter in the world but the story has a purpose again! so it might encourage my muse! still havent got it! so any ideas for any storys are ALL welcome! take care now everyone and R&R plz goodbye. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Rescued **

**Chapter 6**

"Your tutor will be here in a few minutes" said Severus, handing his son his breakfast.

"What? Why can't I go to school?" whined Harry, he liked making friends and the work had been easy.

"You will, but not right away, I've got to got in touch with them" said Severus agitated.

"Yes dad" said Tyler seeing his father was getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry son, I just want what's best for you" sighed Severus.

"I know dad" said Tyler feeling guilty.

"Good, now go to the office and get ready," said Severus he had set up a room for him to get taught at until he was ready to go to school again. "Remember to have everything ready."

"Yes dad" said Tyler nodding his head, leaving the room. "I will" he finished.

Severus cleared everything up, and just then the wards signalled that there was someone at the door. Opening it he invited the tutor in, he knew immediately that this man was a wizard.

"A wizard? Wanting to teach children?" asked Severus curiously.

The man tensed then relaxed.

"Yes sir, I prefer teaching younger children," said Martian.

"I see," said Severus "Just go up to the second floor and the room right next to it is where the office is".

"Yes sir," said Martian.

--0

"You must be Mr. Prince?" asked Martian opening the door.

"Yes sir," said Tyler nodding his head curtly.

"Good, I will just give you tests to complete today" said Martian.

"Yes sir," said Tyler respectfully.

"Good," said the teacher, pulling out documents and then handing over three to Tyler.

"Get these done and then we will go from there," said Martian.

"Sir?" asked Tyler.

"Mr. Munro, Mr. Prince" said Martian.

"Can I use a pen?" asked Tyler.

"Whatever you like, I just want the tests completed" said Martian.

Tyler just got right to it; Martian just sat there reading a book, looking bored. Martian only really did it because of the pay. Thirty pound an hour for working with brats, of course he only did it for the money. However, this one seemed to have a respect that others did not.

Not even half an hour later he was interrupted by the boy once more, he was about to get angry until he digested what the boy had said.

"I'm finished them sir,"

"I see," said Martian surprised taking them in, marking them and sitting stunned.

"I shall just have to give you other tests" said Martian handing over five more sheets full of different educational aspects.

These ones were harder; he must have spent three hours getting them all done. However, he got them done in the end; he dismissed the child and told him to do what he liked for an hour.

"Dad can I get something to eat?" asked Tyler.

"Of course, what would you like mumbled Severus, he had just come up from the basement, no doubt brewing potions.

"Anything I'm quite hungry," said Tyler.

"Of course" said Severus making them something simple, sandwiches and some fruit.

"Need help with the herbs outside?" asked Tyler curiously.

"Later maybe" said Severus.

"But I've got an hour to do what I like, I want to help you" said Tyler disappointed.

"Ok, ok, ok" surrendered Severus. If he was honest he would like the help, it would get it done in half the time.

So they got dug in outside, pulling out herbs, and getting the seeds planted for new herbs to grow. The sun beat down on them, making their tan even more golden than usual.

"You have to go," said Severus looking at the time.

"Ok dad," said Tyler standing up, waiting on his father cleaning the mess from him. Which Severus did, he then walked back inside and up the two sets of stairs and into the office once more.

"You got every single answer correct, so I'm once again going to give you more work, harder work" said Martian.

"Yes sir," said Tyler respectfully.

--0

So that's how the rest of his day went, eventually Tyler started to get them wrong. Which Martian was thankful for! Otherwise he would have had nothing to teach him.

"I must have a word with your father, can you see if he will speak to me here" said Martian.

"Yes sir," said Tyler tiredly leaving the room.

He went in search for his father, and found him just coming in with a wheelbarrow full of herbs all in different bags. He didn't want them contaminating each other.

"Dad, my teacher wants to speak to you in the office" said Tyler.

"Ok son, why don't you go and watch television for a while" said Severus.

"Ok" said Tyler smiling widely before bouncing to the seat and turning on the television.

"My son informed me you wanted to see me" said Severus coming into the room.

"Your son has great potential" said Martian.

"Indeed" agreed Severus, he already knew this "This much I know"

"I've never seen a child with so much potential before" admitted Martian.

"I see" this did come as a shock to him.

"May I teach your son? And also train him in magic?" asked the man.

"No, I've found a school which seems very eager to take him" said Severus; he didn't like the thought of too many wizards being near his son.

"Very well" sighed Martian, he had hoped to get the credit for the boy's smartness.

"Then we agree, here is your pay for today, thanks for the help" said Severus, he didn't want his son home schooled that's not how one child comes independent.

"Thanks," muttered Martian before leaving the room, then the house.

* * *

There we go! phew i managed to update this one whoooooooooooooooooooooo R&R please gimme names of schools...well imaginary ones of course lol a good one id like to use! like how Tyler is? like how Severus is ? anything u want changed? next chapter - Dumbledore finding out his potions master is gone!


	7. Chapter 7

**Rescued **

**Chapter 7 **

**----0 To the night Severus left Hogwarts mere hours after speaking with Dumbledore 0----**

"Where is Severus, Albus? Not like him to miss any meals!" said Minerva curiously, she as just as nosy as Dumbledore if not more. Just like her bloody cat form, of course she didn't know as half as much as Dumbledore did.

"I do not know" mumbled Dumbledore.

Minerva was surprised, it wasn't very often that Dumbledore turned around and said I don't know after all.

"Hm…" she said frowning before going back to her dinner.

-----0

'Knock' 'knock' surrounded the empty dungeons.

A frowning Dumbledore in front of them.

He didn't gain entrance to them that night. The guard refused him entrance, even if he was Albus Dumbledore.

------0

"I demand you open up or I shall tear you down!" snapped Dumbledore getting angry at being refused entrance.

"Alright alright! Don't get your beard in a twist" snapped the portrait angrily; he had kept the old fool out for as long as he could for Severus. He should be well away now, which was a good thing.

The door swung open.

Dumbledore let out a shocked gasp; the rooms were bare, as if no one had resigned in them for a long time. Yet it had been just twenty four hours since he had gone, in fact it probably wasn't even that.

"When did he go!" he demanded of the portrait.

"You saw him leaving!" said the portrait he had never been a great lover of Dumbledore.

"Where has he gone!" snarled Dumbledore.

"I don't know," admitted the portrait "I don't think he would tell a portrait do you?" he finished with a sneer. Thankfully no one was around, or they would have seen a very different side of their headmaster. One that was throwing a fit because he didn't know everything.

Growling low in his throat he left the dungeons looking well and truly pissed off.

Once he was back in the area where students were, his face was once more the grandfatherly mask he usually wore. He couldn't let them see he was having a fit because of something - they had to think he was calm and collected at all times.

"Minerva may I come in please?" he asked kindly once he was at his Gryffindor Head of house's quarters.

"Fine! Come in" she said, when he entered she was sitting in the corner of the room, looking out of the window with a pair of wizarding glasses, which could see for miles at a time.

"Severus is gone" said Dumbledore.

"Gone what do you mean gone?" asked McGonagall wiping around to look at Severus completely shocked.

"He's done a runner, taking all things too" said Dumbledore.

"Well did he resign?" asked McGonagall.

"No," said Dumbledore.

"Maybe he was forced!" said McGonagall worried.

"I seriously doubt anyone could force Severus to do anything!" snapped Dumbledore, looking at his deputy as if she was the stupidest person in the world.

"It was just a thought!" said McGonagall looking shocked that Dumbledore would look or speak to her that way.

"We need to find him!" said Dumbledore looking desperate.

"Why? Like you said no one can force him! He left himself he is entitled to his freedom" said McGonagall. She didn't see the problem with Severus disappearing then again, she wasn't care. Dumbledore needed his pawn, his spy just in case Voldemort rose once again.

He also wanted to keep an eye on the man just in case he went back to his old ways, of being a Death Eaters and hurting people. That was his excuse he knew deep down Severus would never intentionally hurt another human being again in his life.

No one would ever know for another nine years that Severus Snape had taken Harry Potter.

Even then it would be speculation because there won't be any real proof that Severus took him.

Just because they disappeared at the same time - didn't mean anything to anyone.

However, Dumbledore will be convinced that's what happened.

* * *

There we go Dumbledore's raction to Severus Snape going missing...next chapter will be - Harry eleven not getting any hogwarts letter and Dumbledore and McGonagall going to investigate! will Dumbledore find them? will he use dark potions to find him? or will he leave using the dark arts until he is well and truly desperate? after all he usually had Severus do his dirty work for him! R&R plz


	8. Chapter 8

**Rescued **

Here we go sorry I cannot update Harry potter and the uncle because my muse for that is not back I cannot think of anything to write so…I'm leaving that one out and going to start on this one.

**Chapter 8**

"Harry Potter isn't replying to his letters" said Dumbledore, alerting his staff to a problem. He knew that the Dursley's would stop Harry coming from Hogwarts; he had no problem asking someone to get him. Hopefully they wouldn't go too far and expose the secret they no doubt keep of abusing their nephew.

"Is he alright?!" asked McGonagall gasping worried about her golden boy.

"I do not know I'm going to ask Hagrid to get him" said Dumbledore softly.

"Me are yer share Headmastur?" asked Hagrid beaming at being asked to get Harry Potter.

"Of course Hagrid!" beamed Dumbledore "You will get the Philosopher stone while you help Harry get his school things."

"O' course headmastur" said Hagrid.

"Good, then I shall say no more, go immediately Hagrid" said Dumbledore.

"O' course Headmastur" said Hagrid beaming.

--------0

"Where is Harry Potter?" boomed Hagrid.

"He's not here" said Vernon looking petrified.

When the letters started coming he had fled to the rock on the island hoping they would stop at some point.

"Where is he?" snapped Hagrid he was determined not to let the Headmaster down.

"We put him into an orphanage" said Petunia coming up with a suitable lie.

"Why?" snarled Hagrid.

"Because we couldn't cope with him!" said Vernon angrily, going along with his wife.

"Which one?" snapped Hagrid.

"We cannot remember" said Petunia backing away from the massive man.

"Yer useless Muggle's!" snapped the big man getting out of the rock; taking the only boat there now they were stuck on the island.

-----------0

The Dursley's did manage to get back, thanks to the fact Dudley had brought his new mobile phone with him. Took them hours to get a signal, eventually they got back to their home. Thinking it was the end of their contact with the Wizarding world. They didn't know how wrong they were.

---------0

"Ah Hagrid did you find them?" asked McGonagall.

"I found em alright!" snarled Hagrid "They put poor Arry into an Orphanage!"

"Oh dear" said McGonagall paling drastically "I knew it was the wrong thing to do"

"I need ter tell the Headmuster" said Hagrid a look of dread flashing across his face.

"I shall accompany you Hagrid" said McGonagall.

"Ah Minerva, Hagrid what is the matter?" asked Dumbledore looking between them looking kind of scared. Wondering what on earth was wrong, it had to be something to do with Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter was given to an orphanage" said McGonagall.

"WHAT?!" shouted Dumbledore loosing his cool.

"That wat Putunia said" said an anxious Hagrid.

"Oh dear," said Dumbledore slumping down.

"What are we going to do? Why did the letters keep going to the Dursley's?!" asked McGonagall.

"I don't know, that's his address" said Dumbledore "I didn't know he had been put elsewhere"

"Goodness me!" said McGonagall.

"We need to speak to the Dursley's" said Dumbledore.

"I need ter go Headmuster, I ave animals to feed" said Hagrid, plopping a packet into Dumbledore's hand. The philosopher stone was the least of his worries right now.

"I shall accompany you Headmaster" said McGonagall her lips pursed obviously not going to take no for an answer.

"Very well" said Dumbledore.

-------------0 The Next day 0------------

They apparated to Privet Drive, walking along until they got to number four, they had Muggle attires on so no one would give them funny looks.

Knocking on the door, they waited until it was answered.

"YOU!" snarled Petunia, slamming the door closed, she was alone and petrified.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW PETUNIA!" snapped Dumbledore angrily.

Petunia swallowed thickly, perhaps if she stuck to her story they would leave her family be.

"What do you want?" she said opening the door.

"Can we come in?" asked Dumbledore "Or do you want the neighbours hearing what we are talking about?"

"Come in" she said grudgingly, she didn't want the nosy people to know her business.

"Where is Harry?" asked McGonagall before even Dumbledore had the chance.

"I sent him to an Orphanage" said Petunia.

"You are lying Petunia!" snapped Dumbledore "Tell us the truth!"

"It's the truth!" said Petunia petrified.

"He can tell your not! Where is he" snarled McGonagall getting protective of a would be Gryffindor.

"I don't know!" she finally shrieked.

"We put him to bed one night then the next morning he wasn't there!" yelled Petunia.

"Did anyone break in?" said Dumbledore wide eyed.

"No, he just disappeared, into thin air years ago, I felt magic around the area where he slept" said Petunia. Telling the truth.

"He apparated?" asked McGonagall wide eyed.

"Impossible" said Dumbledore he had put a block on Harry's magic just days before.

"What are we going to do? We have no idea where he is!" said McGonagall worried.

"I don't know" said a pale Dumbledore his pawn was god knows where and for years at that.

"Merlin" said McGonagall, looking lost for words for once in her life.

"Do you have anything of Harry's here now?" asked Dumbledore seriously.

"No, we chucked everything out years ago, it was too much of a painful reminder" said Petunia.

Only Dumbledore realized what she meant, they hadn't gotten anything for the brat.

* * *

Ooooo Finally Out Dumbledore Is Down Two Pawns...Will Dumbledore Start Trying To Get Into Harrys Account? or Find Out About Them To See If He Had Been Using Them? R&R plz


	9. Chapter 9

**Rescued**

**Chapter 9**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! and Thank You ALL For The Wonderful Reviews! **

**Eleven Year Old Tyler Alexander Snape A.K.A Harry James Potter**

* * *

"I need to speak to Mr. Harry James Potter's account manager please" demanded Dumbledore.

"Right this way" said the Goblin showing Dumbledore where to go.

"I need access to Harry Potter's vaults and to find out if he has used them" said Dumbledore getting straight to business.

"I'm sorry but they were frozen the day he went to his Muggle Aunt and Uncle" frowned the Goblin playing confused.

"Why?" demanded Dumbledore furiously.

"That's what happened, what his father requested only his son would be able to access his vaults whenever he's ready" shrugged the Goblin, telling the complete truth his father had asked them to be frozen what Dumbledore didn't know couldn't hurt him. The father wasn't James Potter but Severus Snape.

"I want to know the minute Harry Potter comes into Gringotts to get his money" said Dumbledore furiously.

"We cannot do that, Gringotts honours our client's confidentiality" said the Goblin his eyes narrowed.

"I see" said Dumbledore his eyes narrowed and his lips in a tight line.

"Thank you very much and have a good day" said the Goblin gesturing to the door.

Dumbledore left without so much as word, he was furious no one knew where Harry was. The only person who could unlock the vaults for anything would be Sirius Black. Who he had ensured was put in Azkaban Prison innocently, perhaps it was best now to get him proven innocent…get the vaults controlled and that way he would know when and if Potter ever tried to get his vaults.

He didn't like the thought of Sirius Black out of Azkaban but he had no choice.

It was a last resort; however he was going to the Ministry first to see if they had picked up any bouts of strong accidental magic. If not then he would need Black, he didn't like the fact he was going to have to stop using the Black money though that was the only draw back. He could explain the money he used, trying to find Harry and paying a Muggle investigator would clear him up. No one would ever be the wiser; smirking happily he went to the Ministry hoping against hope he wouldn't have to resort to letting Sirius Black out of Azkaban.

.X.

"How can I help you Albus?" asked Madam Bones curiously.

"I'm just here to enquire about the bouts of accidental magic" smiled Dumbledore happily.

"Oh there's only been a few and dealt with Muggle Born children" Madam Bones shook her head in amusement.

"All parents told?" asked Dumbledore smiling happily still heading down to the archives. All of the magic ever performed by children in the Muggle world was recorded. It also recorded just how magically powerful they were, and how accidental it actually was.

"Yes indeed and added to the book for Hogwarts" smiled Madam Bones "I have a meeting to get too thanks Albus take care"

"You as well" beamed Dumbledore happily.

Once he was alone he looked up all accidental magic for the past ten years, which was a lot, but he knew Harry's magical signature to his dismay he found nothing. Harry hadn't used magic in ten years, the odds of that was astonishing perhaps the attack had left some scars or perhaps stopped his magic. He hadn't thought of checking; just put bonds on his magic. He shook that thought off Harry had apparated out of there so he must be magical…however no magic had reacted to Harry's apparation.

Frowning he sighed in defeat obviously he wasn't going to find anything here. The spells on the house in Privet Drive had come up empty too. It's almost as if he hadn't apparated but he would have known if someone had went into Privet Drive with ill intent.

"Ah Cornelius how are you?" beamed Dumbledore.

The Minister of Magic looked at Dumbledore wearily wondering what he was wanting. The old wizard never bothered him unless he wanted something from him; the nicer he was the more he wanted. So needless to say Cornelius Fudge was weary as a human hitting a hedgehog.

"How can I help you Headmaster?" asked Fudge softly, he didn't want to anger the wizard he saw first hand just how his magic could react to his emotions.

"I've been wondering about Sirius Black for the past few months" said Dumbledore suddenly looking years old.

"That man? Why" snapped Fudge wide eyed, he couldn't believe what he had just heard out of Dumbledore's mouth.

"Some things don't just add up…I want to know why he did it if he did it!" said Dumbledore looking saddened and hopeful all at once.

"What doesn't add up?" demanded Fudge hands on his hips looking ready to pout.

"I want him to undergo a trial to find out for sure…as he wasn't given one" murmured Dumbledore.

"No way I refuse!" spluttered Fudge.

"You didn't put him away, if he is innocent it would make your career and you will be made Minister again this year…if not then you will strengthen your position by making sure everyone gets a fair trial" soothed Dumbledore, knowing how to get his own way.

Fudge stood quietly at that, he knew Dumbledore was manipulating him…but he did have valid points. He wanted to stay Minister of Magic keeping Dumbledore happy and the public happy would ensure that.

"Very well" sighed Fudge looking the picture of giving in.

"Brilliant now if you will accompany me to Azkaban to retrieve him we can get this under way" beamed Dumbledore happily.

"We will use Veritaserum there, I will get Moody to accompany us as well" said Fudge he didn't want to bring him to the Ministry, to put him back. He was sure that Sirius was guilty he was found after killing all those Muggles and Pettigrew's finger contented to it all.

"Very well" smiled Dumbledore happily.

.X.

After getting off the boat they located Sirius Black's cell, Moody was grumbling the entire way there. He wasn't exactly happy about this, because he had never suspected Sirius of being a Death Eater. Yet he had betrayed them and the Potter's and Moody had liked James and adored Lily for some reason.

"Administer the potion!" grumbled Fudge shivering he didn't want to be here any longer than he had to.

"What's your name?" asked Moody.

"Sirius Orion Black" said Sirius.

"Did you betray James and Lily Potter?" asked Moody.

"No" replied Sirius stunning everyone there.

"Who did?" demanded Fudge wide eyed.

"Peter Pettigrew" murmured Sirius.

"What happened?" demanded Fudge.

"I was to act as decoy while Peter went into hiding, I saw his hide out wasn't used and quickly went to Godric's Hollow. I found them dead, Hagrid took Harry and I went to find Pettigrew and I wanted to kill him. He got the better of me, blew up the street cut of his own hand and turned into his animagus form and disappeared down the sewers" murmured Sirius without emotion.

"My god!" whispered Moody, Fudge looked ready to be sick and Dumbledore just looked pensive.

"We must get him to St. Mungo's" said Moody, grabbing the weak man up and helping him get into the boat. Once they were there the boat ride felt even longer than before.

.X.

"Hey dad" grinned Tyler who was now eleven years old and getting taught everything other than Potions. That spot was reserved for Severus alone, giving him alone time with his son.

"Hey son, good day?" asked Severus, knowing that Tyler was well and truly further on than most seventh years at Hogwarts.

"It was they say I'll begin Auror training basics' soon" shrugged Tyler.

Severus raised his eyebrow in amusement; he already knew his son was beyond perfect. He couldn't believe how the years had gone by, suddenly the paper dropped on the table.

"I'll be damned" swore Severus angrily.

"What?" frowned Tyler.

"Sirius Black has been released from Azkaban…which means he can get control of your vaults. I didn't even want you going back yet not even for a visit" snapped Severus angrily his old character shining though. As godfather Sirius had every right to claim them, and it sent rage flowing though him. He truly hated Sirius Black and everyone of the Marauders.

"Calm down dad" scowled Tyler "We'll go to Gringotts make sure it's all fine then come back"

"That's maybe what Dumbledore is waiting for" sighed Severus.

"You're forgetting I'm your son he cannot take me off you" said Tyler softly.

Severus controlled his anger not wanting to blow up at his son; he couldn't help but think they were playing right into Dumbledore's hands. The longer they left it the more change Sirius has of getting control over his son's vaults. He didn't want anyone least of all Sirius Black getting control of them. The Goblin would be obligated to tell him where Harry was.

"You are correct son" said Severus nodding his head.

"Portkey? Or apparating?" asked Tyler smirking. He was exactly like his father, but Severus would argue that Tyler was smarter than him. Severus had told Tyler who his birth parents were and everything else. Tyler had taken it better than Severus had feared. He was still called father and nothing had changed, for that Severus was eternally grateful.

"Portkey is safer no chance of your magic getting picked up" said Severus softly.

"Okdoke" grinned Tyler.

It wasn't his first time in a magical community so he wasn't too fussed; they had been to plenty magical communities. No one recognized him because he looked nothing like James Potter and his scar was gone.

* * *

**Yes Tyler Is Magically Powerful And He Knows That But He Is NOT Big Headed About It - His Father Has Made Sure Of That! Will They Be Caught By The Aurors? Will They Be Interogated Via Veritaserum? Will Dumbledore Know Before It's Too Late And They Are Gone? When Will Tyler And Snape Come Back? Sixteen Seventeen? or Will He Remain There? Will He Go To Hogwarts Despite Fighting That He Knows Everything? Will He Just Take His OWLS and NEWTS? Will Severus find a Wife? Maybe Have Another Child? Or Will Severus Be Content To Being A Father To Tyler? And Perhaps One Day A Grandfather to Children? Whom Will Go With Tyler? Hermione? Daphne? A New Character? Ginny? Ideas Welcome! R&R Let Me Know What You Want To Happen! **


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**Rescued **

**Chapter 10 **

**Back In England - Sirius Black Gets Serious **

* * *

To the shock of everyone, Sirius Black seemed well and whole all things considered. He had been in Azkaban for a long time, yet he seemed mentally intact. He answered all the Medi-Wizards questions and was able to eat, wash himself and do everything others did. His magic didn't seem affected or liable to strike out at anything or anyone. He seemed well enough to be discharged from St. Mungo's, much to the surprise of many. What the others didn't know - couldn't hurt them. Sirius Black had been using his animagus form to stay sane in the hell hole they called Azkaban.

"Hello Sirius…how are you?" asked Remus quietly as he walked through the door to see his friend lying on the stark white bed. He had just been talking to Sirius' doctor and the news was good. Remus hadn't been more relieved in a long time; he also felt crushing guilt gnawing at him like an oozing sore.

"How do you think? I've just spent years in Azkaban." grunted Sirius not so quick to forgive his friend for thinking him capable of betraying James and Lily. It didn't matter that he had thought that Remus was the spy.

"Have you been told about Harry?" asked Remus quietly.

"You mean that he's missing? Yes I've been told." snapped Sirius that angered him more than anything else did. He was waiting on the Medi-Wizard releasing him so he could go and find his godson. Raise him as he should have done all along, he conceded he might need some help. Which was why Remus hadn't been thrown out yet, or told to piss off. Remus was always the smart one, perhaps with his help he might get Harry back. Harry was supposed to be at Hogwarts, learning about magic but instead he was goodness knows where.

"They think he apparated, the house wasn't broken into nor was there anyone else magic in the area." explained Remus further.

Severus had used magic actually, but he hadn't been a threat to the blood wards. The blood wards were alive, trying to protect the one they were created for. Helping him when they could, which was the only reason he was alive. The blood wards and of course Harry's own magic combining helping him survive. They felt that Severus hadn't been a threat and allowed him covering up his magic - protecting them both. The magic had attached itself to Severus and Harry as it left keeping the magic alive. The vow Severus had promised Lily Evans at work, even when she was dead. Magic was a living thing or otherwise nobody else would be born Wizards and Witches. Magic recognized the wards and took the steps they felt necessary to stay alive and protect Harry. Or rather Tyler as he is now, it was why nobody had found them yet. The home they had in the states was heavily protected as it was added with the blood/protection wards they were Unplottable. It mattered little that Tyler was in essence a Prince/Snape now he still had the Potter magic he was born with no matter what his blood said.

"He couldn't possibly have apparated far," said Remus when Sirius didn't speak.

Sirius snorted in distaste, Harry had been a powerful baby Remus should know that. He had been two months old the first time Sirius saw him using magic. He had summoned his dummy to him, it might not have been an awesome display but Harry had only been two months old. If Lily's reaction was anything to go on he had already done it, Lily hadn't realized how significant it was. She was Muggle born, she didn't know that magic usually took years to manifest. His brother had been one year and seven months old before he had done magic. He had turned their fathers hair bright pink for taking his toy away because it was making too much noise. Like all magical parents he had been proud not angry, then again he had managed to turn it back to normal so no harm done. Their mother was proud as well, it was one of the few times she ever smiled at them. The more violent their outburst the happier the Black's had been. The happiest Sirius ever remembered his parent's being was probably when Reg had taken the Dark Mark. That had been when he ran away; he wanted nothing to do with them after that. A year later Reg had died, his parents were devastated and he was given the Black vaults since he was the last Black heir. His mother might have been a bitch but she wanted the main Black to have the vaults she didn't want them handed to her nieces. It was 'improper' for females to have the vaults as they married and took their husbands name and lived off them. As it was supposed to be according to his stiff aloof mother, and there weren't many Black's left now most had died.

"Sirius I am so sorry…please forgive me," begged Remus when Sirius said nothing. His heart was breaking all over again; he had lost Harry twice now he couldn't loose all he had left. Even if he had to keep begging he would do it, even if it killed him - he was an Alpha werewolf after all saying sorry didn't come easily. Even if he didn't like acknowledging he was the Alpha. The only reason he was an Alpha was because Sirius, James and Pettigrew had been 'inferior' as it were animals who roamed with him during the full moon. Perhaps if he actually changed into his werewolf with other animals it would change, but he some how doubted it.

"Why should I?" protested Sirius hotly.

Remus didn't have an answer to that and just bowed his head low tears leaking out of his amber eyes.

"You left me to rot in Azkaban! You let Harry to rot at the Dursley's! You ran away when the people you claim to love needed you the most!" shouted Sirius angrily.

"I know" croaked Remus his heart feeling as if someone was ripping it out and stomping on it.

"You knew but continued doing it anyway?" asked Sirius his voice and eyes full of scorn. He hated being like this with his only friend he had left, but damn it, it had hurt when no one visited him. Nobody knew Remus Lupin was a werewolf; Dumbledore had gone to extraordinary lengths to keep it that way. Other than the teachers, Severus Snape, and the Marauders and of course Lily nobody else knew.

"I'm sorry." repeated Remus sadly. He got up knowing Sirius was still to raw to forgive him, and for the first time realizing perhaps he didn't deserve forgiveness. As usual he was about to tuck tail and run away like a coward nobody realized he was.

Sirius waited until Remus was at the door before he spoke again, stiffly and angry he said "Help me find Harry and I'll see about forgiving you…if Harry doesn't then I don't do you hear me?"

Remus' amber eyes turned to face his haunted and pained he nodded painfully. His fate now rested in an eleven year old child's hands. He knew Sirius meant it, Harry meant the world to him and he was just seeing that now after thinking he had betrayed Harry all those years ago. He could only hope that the eleven year old forgave him for what happened, for his cowardice and let him make it up to him.

"Good." said Sirius obviously satisfied with Remus' nod.

"Ah Mr. Black, good news you are finally free to go," said the Medi-Wizard coming into the room with a clipboard. Like all Medi-wizards he was wearing a white cloak with his name attached to the side. His name was Liam which Sirius already knew, as Liam had asked him lots of questions and tended to him. Liam actually had been a few years ahead of them at Hogwarts, Huffelpuff if he remembered correctly. He had been friendly with Lily and Snape before they parted ways. By then Liam Conner was busy with his NEWT's he had already decided what he wanted to do. He made friends with others who wanted to be in the medical side of things.

"Fantastic!" chimed Sirius happily a small grin on his face. It wasn't hard to be kind to Liam after all he hadn't known him. It was nothing personal if he thought Sirius Black had done what he did.

"There is some clothes in the lost and found if you want to wear them until you get shopping?" asked Liam, Sirius was currently wearing a plain white hospital gown. These ones shut up at the back unlike Muggle ones as they didn't have to touch their wand did all the work for them most of the time.

"No need for that I have brought along some things for him!" said Dumbledore sweeping into the room majestically as always. Bright colour robes on that made everyone want to spew on them. Sirius had never seen robes like that before so assumed Dumbledore had them specially made for himself.

"Very well, take care of yourself, if you feel fatigued at all sit down and don't over exert yourself," warned Liam "All that will do is have you back in here for another stay, keep your use of powerful magic to a minimum." he also stated.

"No problem, I don't have a wand it was snapped even though I didn't have a trial." explained Sirius the gibe was more for Dumbledore and Lupin than Liam though. Liam just nodded at his explanation but Lupin had flinched at the words. Dumbledore's twinkle just died slightly, before coming back again full force.

"Here you are I shall leave to let you get dressed!" beamed Dumbledore laying the clothes on the bed before sweeping out.

Sirius said nothing as the room filled out; only once the door was clicked shut did he get up. He held onto the bed as a dizzy spell swept over him, he knew he wasn't ready to get out of St. Mungo's but he didn't want to remain here. He had to find his godson, who knew where he was. The most worrying thing though was why Harry's magic felt the need to apparate himself anywhere if what he was being told was true. The first thing he was going to do was go to Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry. Yes he knew where Petunia lived; he had delivered the wedding invitations to everyone. James had been busy being an Auror and Lily had just been told she was pregnant. For the first month of a Witches' pregnancy it was best not to use magic. So he had apparated around everyone giving the invitations out that happened to include Petunia Evans or whatever her name was now.

* * *

Remus stood across from Dumbledore, not speaking to the old man it was him that got him in this mess. Dumbledore had refused to tell him where Harry was going, and told him it was best if Harry didn't have contact with anyone from the Wizarding world. It wasn't safe if he was followed, and also it would give Harry a chance to grow up normal. He hadn't cared for the second one, normal was overrated, Harry was magical he would never be normal. He had grown up in the wizarding world (werewolf or not) and it was unconceivable to him that Harry would be closed of from his own world. He understood the reason behind it didn't mean he liked it. Harry would have been in grave danger as Death Eaters still roamed about. He had believed it even more after what happened to the Longbottom's other good friends of his and fellow Order members.

Remus felt there was no point in telling Sirius this because it would sound like an excuse. It could make his friend even angrier with him than he already was, not that he blamed him of course. If the roles had been reversed he would have been just as furious for being accused never mind actually thinking it so completely.

When Sirius came out of the room he looked ten times better already, he gave his friend a small hesitant smile. However it wasn't returned, Sirius started walking - obviously wanting out of St. Mungo's as soon as possible. It was a quick trip down the elevator and outside before they knew it. He had a pair of black jeans on, a long sleeved t-shirt that was Gryffindor red and a black cloak with gold trimmings. Before Remus could ask where Sirius wanted to go Dumbledore spoke.

"Let's get going to Hogwarts my boy!" beamed Dumbledore walking forward as if to side along apparate them.

"No." stated Sirius firmly.

"Pardon?" asked Dumbledore confused the twinkle leaving his eyes as he stared enquiringly at Black.

"I said no, I'm not going with you or to Hogwarts you've had your chance to look for him and it's obviously gone nowhere. It's my turn now so please leave me alone, and do not touch Me." said Black when Dumbledore came forward once more as if to force him.

"You want to look for him straight away then? No problem lets go to Gringotts my boy! If he's been in the magical world they surely can tell you as you are his godfather!" beamed Dumbledore happily.

James Potter had made Sirius Black the executor of the Potter estate, as Harry's godfather it was even more irrefutable. Albus hadn't been able to enter the vaults because of this, and because Black hadn't had a trial. Albus hadn't been able to allow that or the truth would have come out and Black would have taken Harry. So he had managed to get a law passed so he could get into the Black accounts. Which he had yet to tell the man, he had planned on it at Hogwarts but he was obviously adamant about not going there yet. As Harry Potter's godfather and guardian he was able to withdraw money, add it, use the properties and enquire about his whereabouts by magical degree.

Harry Potter might be by blood Tyler Alexander Snape or Tyler Prince over in the states. At the end of the day Sirius Black was allowed a say in his life, or rather his money. He could ask the Goblins till he was blue in the face where Harry Potter was - they couldn't say. Harry didn't exist any longer, in the records he was Tyler Alexander Snape. It was just too damn bad that Albus Dumbledore didn't know everything like he likes to think so. The only reason Tyler Alexander Snape was coming over, was to show them his emancipated status so he has full control of his vaults. Which would mean that Sirius Black wouldn't be able to touch them.

This was the reason Severus was so angry, he didn't want anyone getting their hands on his sons' vaults. He knew Black had his own money, but he also knew Black was close to Dumbledore. If Dumbledore wanted something Black would do it without thought or so Severus thought. If Dumbledore told Black to hand over the Potter money in his state he would probably do it. It was a lot of money Harry had as the last Potter heir, even if he wasn't one by blood. Goodness knows what Dumbledore would do with it, but one thing was for sure Severus wasn't going to allow it to happen. The Dumbledore fortune must either be none existent or Dumbledore must not want to use it. Either way Severus was going to make sure Dumbledore couldn't get his dirty paws on his sons' money.

"I'm doing this without you, leave me alone," said Sirius slowly as if he was speaking to a few year old. He looked at Remus and jerked his head and said "Diagon Alley." Dumbledore could only watch in shock as Remus apparated Sirius Black away from him. Away from his influence and away from helping him search for the lost Potter boy - his weapon and personal bank for when Voldemort came back.

* * *

"Nothing's changed much," commented Sirius as they walked up to the bank.

"No it never has." said Remus quietly.

Before long they had walked nearly the entire length of Diagon Alley which wasn't nearly that long. Sirius was having trouble though, but he refused to stop he was going to find his godson if it killed him. Walking in he leaned heavily against the counter and waited on the Goblin looking up.

"My name is Griphook how many I help you?" asked Griphook staring at both of them uncaringly. After managing to pull himself away from his work, which had been counting money to put into different vaults from pervious customers who had just been served.

"I'd like to speak to the Potter account manager please." said Sirius wiping away the sweat without being obvious about it. He knew Remus probably knew how much he was struggling, he wasn't a werewolf for nothing but thankfully the amber eyed man said nothing.

"Follow me." said Griphook.

They followed the door until they got to one, Griphook opened the door to find it occupied. He apologized swiftly in Gobbledegook before shutting the door, and telling them to sit down once again speaking in English.

Remus and Sirius sat down and waited - they had realized who was in the bank Severus Snape.

"He was a Potions Master for a few years but he disappeared eight maybe nine years ago," said Remus quietly. "Dumbledore was worried and had a few Order members searching. One thing we knew about Snape though is if he didn't want to be found - he wouldn't be."

Sirius just raised an uninterested eyebrow to be honest he couldn't care less about Snape. He knew he had Snape to thank for Lily and James going into hiding, Lily had forgiven him for everything before then that had just cemented it. Not that it mattered they still died all because of his stupid idea to play decoy. He would never forgive himself for not just becoming the secret keeper and being done with it. If anything happened to Harry then that would be the icing on the cake. To be truly honest Sirius didn't know what he would do if Harry was dead.

Unlike Dumbledore he cared little for the damn prophecy that had ruined his best friend's and godsons' life.

"I think I best tell him that Albus is looking for him," he said out loud to himself more than Sirius.

Sirius just shook his head in dismay Remus certainly hadn't changed in regarding Dumbledore anyway. He had when the old fool hadn't gotten him a trial or even tried to come and see him.

* * *

"I would like to speak to Tariq about the Potter vaults please." said Severus smoothly as they entered Gringotts lobby.

"It's rather small." commented Tyler, causing the Goblin there to twitch slightly.

"Well America is a bigger place Tyler, it's expected to be," smirked Severus smoothly.

"I suppose so, it's much tidier though," he said looking around everything.

"Indeed." was all Tyler's father said.

"Follow me he is free to see you," said Rubik.

"Thank you," said Severus curtly, before long they were in front of the Goblin Tariq. Severus had a strong feeling of déjà vu overcoming him, instead of a two year old baby he was back again with his eleven year old son. He hadn't been in Gringotts since then, or rather the Diagon Alley's Gringotts. He had been in the American branch often enough it was like Tyler said very different.

"Ah, Mr. Snape it's good to see you again!" said Tariq looking at the man's' son curiously. It was obvious they had made the right decision to give him the potion. They knew that the Potions Master had created something similar and sold it on. Giving the Pureblood's an alternative if they are unable to sire children but want their line to continue. It would give Gringotts less of a headache trying to find family for the vaults so the Ministry didn't get them. There was nothing Goblins hated more was the Ministry being able to take money that didn't belong to them. It mattered little to them that it actually still remained in the bank. They had a strong hatred for the Ministry, mostly because of their constant interference of the running of Gringotts or rather trying. The Goblin nation didn't budge at all in regards to the Ministry trying to interfere with their work.

"Indeed, this is my son as I'm sure you remember, Tyler this is Tariq the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts." said Severus smoothly. Both father and son sat down at almost the same time, they were dressed very similar too. Severus had Black dress trousers a black t-shirt and a winter robe on; it was open instead of closed. It was still a tad bit warm for wearing them closed yet. Tyler had Black jeans on, a dark blue t-shirt and a robe on as well. His robe was a deep green colour almost looked black unless it shifted in the light. It had a deep hood and trailed all the way to the floor it was also a summer one not a winter robe. The summer ones didn't have sleeves nor did they have buttons they couldn't be buttoned up. He had out grown his winter ones, and would be getting some while they were there. Severus actually missed Madam Malkin's so that's where they would both get new wardrobes before going back.

"Nice to meet you." smiled Tyler happily.

"You as well Mr. Snape?" questioned Tariq unsurely.

"Yes, although I'm more used to the Prince name." Tyler declared.

"Well what can I do for you today?" asked Tariq pleasantries aside and getting down to business he knew the Potions Master was an impatient man. He was actually surprised he had been able to have small talk with the child he had help hide from those who wished him harm or to use him.

"I want to claim control of my Potter vaults" said Tyler speaking before his father had an opportunity. Severus just smirked in response, he had ensured Tyler grew up very independent but obviously his eleven year old son still relied on him. He just knew when to make independent decisions. They had a very good relationship Tyler and Severus, Tyler might only be eleven but Severus had trained him just in case. There was no saying when Voldemort would come back and he wanted his son to be ready. Despite his training he did everything children his age done. Even if he was advanced, he had many friends back home most were Wizards as it was difficult to get to his home not being one.

Prince Manor was very secluded, miles and miles of fields filled with herbs and potion ingredients. Thankfully the house elves didn't mind harvesting them with Severus and Tyler. It took them days, but at least it only happened two times a year maybe three depending on the ingredient. There had also been a safe area for Tyler to play in without going near them. Many things had been added over the years, including a swimming pool and it had been connected to the floo once Severus stopped being utterly paranoid. Tyler had attended night classes in different things such as art and other things. He might not have been the best in his class at them but Severus had wanted him interacting with people his age. He couldn't seclude his son with him forever; it would have been a disaster. It was a very mixed group of friends he had; he mostly only saw them at the weekend. Or floo'ing them during the week as he and they were busy, some friends he only saw during the summer as they attended Salem's academy the magical school in the States. Tyler had advanced ahead of the curriculum by the time he was invited to join, so Severus had no choice but to decline. Tyler was smart because Severus pushed him to be all he could and if he went to school he wouldn't learn anything.

"I'm afraid that's impossible you will have to wait until you turn seventeen." said Tariq softly.

"I've taken my O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's which means I'm practically emancipated." explained Tyler handing over his results. Tariq took them a look of surprise on his Goblin face.

Tyler Alexander Snape

Ordinary Wizarding Levels (O.W.L's)

D - Dreadful

P - Poor

T - Troll

A - Acceptable

EE - Exceeded Expectation

O - Outstanding

Astronomy - EE

Charms - O

Transfiguration - O

Defence Against The Dark Arts - O

Herbology - EE

History of Magic - EE

Potions - O

Ancient Runes - O

Arithmancy - O

Muggle Studies - EE

The only two subjects Tyler didn't take for his tests were Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. It wasn't as if his teacher could bring magical creatures to the manor and teach him. As for Divination Tyler didn't care for it and Severus had only encouraged it. If Dumbledore ever got his hands on his son he would have a hard time making him do anything. Especially by telling him about the prophecy that indicated only he could defeat Voldemort.

Tyler Alexander Snape

Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests (N.E.W.T's)

Astronomy - EE

Charms - O

Transfiguration - EE

Defence Against The Dark Arts - O

Herbology - O

History of Magic - EE

Potions - O

Ancient Runes - O

Arithmancy - EE

Muggle Studies - O

"These are very good scores for such a young age," said Tariq wide eyed. An eleven year old boy had passed his owls and newts better than most fifteen and seventeen year olds respectively.

"Dad helped." was all the eleven year old said.

"Well I believe congratulations are in order." said Tariq handing over the paper.

The door was suddenly opened, Tariq saw the Potions' masters hands clench in anger. He shouted in Gobbledegook and the Goblin apologized before leaving.

"I apologize it seems there was a mix up…Glixen did not put the occupied sign on the papers." said Tariq shaking his head in dismay.

"No harm done." said Severus dryly at least he hoped not. He wasn't even sure what Dumbledore had done regarding him going missing. Or even if Dumbledore suspected him in Harry Potter's disappearance. He doubted it; the papers had only got wind of it a few months ago when Tyler or rather 'Harry Potter' was due to start Hogwarts. Unless Dumbledore had hidden it which he very much doubted, he had only recently found out.

"Just sign these papers and the vaults are yours," said Tariq placing copies he had made of Tyler's results into his folder.

Tyler much to Tariq's pleasure read through them, Severus Snape had truly taught him well. He was very happy by these turn of events, he had done right thing in helping them. They were signed with a flourish, the writing neat and legible; they were also placed in a folder.

"Do you wish to see a statement of all your holdings?" asked Tariq.

"Yes I shall read it later." said Tyler. He had no plans or need for the money, his dad got him everything he needed. His dad had made it clear he didn't want him using the Potter money until he was older. He had no problems with this; they weren't strapped for cash after all. His dad had the Prince vaults and also the money he made making potions. He had made himself a mobile potions service via owl years ago. Tyler helped with a lot of the potions now while his father created new ones. His most recent one was the Wolfsbane potion, one of Tyler's friends had a father who was infected with the disease.

"Very well" said Tariq nodding in understanding before passing over the appropriate papers. Which were promptly shrunk down and placed in his inner cloak pocket to keep safe.

"Thank you," said Severus and Tyler nodding their heads.

"No problem I wish you the best of luck." said Tariq the Goblin of the Potter accounts. Not only was he the Potter account goblin but many other also, he was the one that helped them get away all those years ago.

* * *

Remus and Sirius were waiting rather impatiently for the head of the Potter accounts to see them. They wanted to find Harry as quickly as possible, and if the Goblin's could do that then they would remain. However long it took them to see the Goblin, the door opened and they heard Tariq wishing them luck before the door was closed once more.

"Severus! Albus has been worried about you where have you been?" asked Remus standing up.

"I wasn't aware that either you or Dumbledore were my keepers," sneered Severus.

"He's worried about you." blinked Remus as if stating a fact that explained everything.

"No doubt he is worried…I think it has more to do with my abilities as spy than anything else," sneered Severus.

"Hello," said Sirius taking to the boy that had come out with Snape while Remus and Snape spoke.

"Hi" was all Tyler said, he was curious about this man, he knew that Sirius Black was his godfather. Severus hadn't told him much about them, only that they hadn't gotten on well being in different houses and groups. Tyler had known that from the beginning, he had sneered their names out pretty much the way he was talking to the brown haired man.

"What's your name?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Tyler Snape." replied Tyler.

"Snape your father?" asked Sirius feeling slightly jealous. Even Snape had been able to have a family, he on the other hand had been thrown in Azkaban and now he didn't know if he would ever find Harry.

"Yes," said Tyler a little defiance in his voice as if he didn't like how Sirius addressed his father.

"I'm sure that's not sure" Remus was saying to Severus.

"Come Tyler we must go." said Severus before Black could ask his son anything else. He wasn't about to stand around talking to Remus Lupin about Dumbledore for the rest of the night.

"Snape…do you know about Harry?" asked Sirius quietly, his face tormented.

"I think everyone does Black" said Severus scathingly.

"Did you help?" asked Sirius his eyes begging his hated enemy for any news.

"No, I no longer work at Hogwarts or live in the UK." stated Severus coolly.

"Do you know…of any potions that would help?" asked Sirius, he knew nobody would know better than Snape. As much as he hated to admit it, it was true and this was his godson so hatred aside he'd do it. He would do anything for his godson short of taking the Dark Mark. Hopefully that wasn't something his godson wanted to do.

"Do you have any of his blood or hair anything he's touched?" asked Severus smoothly. He felt a strange pang of guilt; Black obviously cared deeply about 'Harry' to ask him anything. He wondered if he would do the same if roles were reversed, and he already knew the answer just by looking at Tyler. He'd beg on his hands and knees at the devil himself.

"No" croaked Sirius.

"Then no, those potions require recently used toys, hair or blood." stated Severus emotionlessly.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." said Tariq the door opening on its own for them. Obviously Tariq was ready to see them, too bad they weren't going to learn anything new.

"Dumbledore might be here soon, he knows I'm going to Gringotts for information on Harry so…if you don't want him finding you I suggest you be careful." sighed Sirius before turning around and walking into the room.

"Are you ok dad?" asked Tyler seeing his father's stunned face.

"I'm fine son, let's go." said Severus still feeling a little guilty.

They did indeed go to Madam Malkin's and got a whole new wardrobe, thankfully their sizes were already there for all clothes they wanted. So they didn't have to wait hours for them to be made, or send a poor owl across the world. After that they were once again in the Manor having Portkey'd back.

* * *

Will Severus feel guilty enough to tell Black where he is? when will Voldemort come back? will Dumbledore even have the stone out of Gringotts? will he come back in second year or will Lucius malfoy not use it? will i have draco malfoy die becuase of the diary and his own father? he does take things that doesnt belong to him the rememberall is one instance and stuffing the present in his pocket during the chamber of secrets incident on the film anyway. would pettigrew even leave hogwarts without his hand being forced? when would voldemort come back? would crouch find him eventually? all those questions that will never be answered but could be used in a story what do you think? my writing has changed alot hasnt it? all you need to do is read chapter 9! cor blimey very bad think i might edit it would you like to see that? R&R Please! tell me what you think of the story and it being edited!


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**Rescued **

**Chapter 11 **

**Sirius Black Hunts For Harry - Will He Find Him Or Not? **

* * *

"I would like to know the current whereabouts of my Godson Harry Potter" said Sirius choking slightly on the name. Remus tried to pat him on the back to comfort him, only for Sirius to jerk away in disgust. Remus flinched undeniably hurt by his best friends actions, not even when he had revealed or rather they had found out what he was had they jerked away in disgust. Sirius wasn't in the best of moods with his friend if he could actually call him that. Here he was worried out of his mind about Harry, having only known a few days about it. Yet Remus was here acting concerned about Snape and Dumbledore of all people. As soon as he could he was getting away from Remus and he was going to search on his own.

"I am sorry I am afraid that's impossible." said Tariq emotionlessly.

"Excuse me?" rasped Sirius not even thinking about getting angry just utterly wrenched and despair filled.

"We have never met Harry James Potter," said Tariq half truthfully.

"You have rituals you can do to locate someone…Harry Potter is the last of his line!" protested Sirius his heart pounding a mile a minute. Praying with all he had that this goblin would help him locate Harry, he didn't even want to think what could be happening to his Godson right now.

"Indeed, you need blood, hair or something significant such as a magical signature to do so." stated Tariq stiffly.

"That's just for potions! Surely there's something you can do! Dumbledore wouldn't have made me come here first if there was nothing!" said Sirius nearly wailing in despair.

"No doubt it was to see if Harry Potter had been in the wizarding world, we goblins record everyone's magical signatures it's hardwired into their vaults to stop thefts. Only magically powerful people could hope to deceive the wards." explained Tariq saying no more. He was revealed more than he should have really, all wards related to Gringotts were a strictly kept secret. It was the most secure building in the world, more so than Hogwarts. Even if it wasn't well known or believed it was none the less true, Goblin magic was different to normal Wizarding magic.

"That was a pretty flimsy idea then." sighed Sirius well a wasted journey it was. He would have to look for Harry on his own, damn it this wasn't his bloody day. It hadn't been his day for the past eleven years when his best friends and godson had been targeted.

"Indeed it is…perhaps that's how you were found conveniently innocent Mr. Black." said Tariq.

Sirius swallowed harshly not liking what the Goblin was implying, however, he realized the truth in the statement. He knew it had been Dumbledore who got him a trial, him who made sure he got good treatment straight away. Dumbledore who had been unbelievably happy that he was insane. He had been told Dumbledore had come to see about him ten times since he had been in St. Mungo's and he had only been in one day.

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Remus his entire face filled with indignation.

"Perhaps its best if you chose your friends more wisely," said Tariq staring at Remus in what could only be named as disgusted. Remus snarled furiously with the Goblins words, Sirius just grabbed him and thanked the goblin before leaving the room. He went straight over to a teller and told them what he wanted.

"I need a thousand galleon's please, half of it changed into Muggle money…has my Vaults been re-opened yet?" asked Sirius his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"They have Mr. Black give me a minute," said Griphook nodding his head. He left to get the Muggle money; it wasn't kept at the teller bit, not many people asked for Muggle money to be withdrawn. Rather they used it to turn into Galleon's; he came back with the requested amounts five minutes later.

"Here you are Mr. Black, enclosed you will find a converter." said Griphook handing it over along with a bunch of keys.

"Thank you," said Sirius curtly walking out and making his way over to the potions shop. He stocked up on all the potions he was going to need, then went to Honeydukes and grabbed some chocolate - nothing helped better.

"Sirius where are you going?" asked Remus for the tenth time, his friend seemed intending on ignoring him. He had asked five times in the Potion shop, and then five more in the sweet shop.

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" demanded Sirius drinking up a pepper up potion feeling better and more alert already. It wasn't a long term solution just until he found Harry then he would stop taking them and get better normally. His life wasn't worth living without Harry in it anyway.

"Well you will be…wont you?" asked Remus unsurely.

"Probably, I am looking for Harry after all Remus," scoffed Sirius.

"What's with the Muggle money?" enquired Remus.

"You'll see." stated Sirius rolling his eyes in agitation.

Remus just signed in defeat he was determined to stick with Sirius and earn his forgiveness. He didn't even consider for one minute, that maybe he didn't even deserve it. Or that perhaps he might not even get it, Sirius Black was nothing if not a stubborn son of a bitch. It was proven when he refused to bow down to his family's demands, getting himself sorted into Gryffindor and living his life. Running away from his family after his brother took the Dark Mark - fearing if he stayed he'd be next. Becoming the first Black to hold down a job in a very long time, not just living off the Black fortune. Then again he had joined many of the Blacks' in Azkaban when he had been wrongfully convicted. The fact that Pettigrew also became the secret keeper also testified to that, Sirius had been relentlessly stubborn to play the cat in a cat and mouse hunt with Death Eaters.

Remus ground his teeth in agitation, it was close to the full moon and he was always rather moody at that time of the month. He always could keep a remarkably tight control of his anger, might have something to do with being used to it and being a werewolf for so long. He was just about to open his mouth when Sirius Black apparated away. Jaw on the floor he just stared at the area wondering where the hell he had gone, without more ado he apparated to Hogwarts to see if he was going to Albus.

* * *

Sirius apparated to Privet Drive uncaring if he was seen, in fact he couldn't care less about anything. He just wanted his godson to be safe and alive somewhere, anywhere he could bloody find him. Thankfully he wasn't seen by anyone, he knocked on the door of number four Privet Drive. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight that met his eyes.

An eleven year old boy was blocking the entire doorway he was that big, Sirius had never seen a child so big before in his life. He knew it couldn't be Harry; this boy had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello can I speak to your parents please?" asked Sirius as kindly as he possibly could.

"Dad's working and mums busy with her book club," said Dudley grunting already shutting the door.

"Then perhaps you will do," said Sirius, ensuring the boy caught sight of the wad of Muggle money. His beady eyes widened at the sight of all that money and Sirius could almost see the sweet signs lighting up his eyes.

"What could I do?" asked Dudley his eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Tell me when Harry went missing," said Sirius.

"That freak? He's not been here for…" said Dudley struggling to come up with the appropriate number. "Seven…eight years." he looked very happy with himself for being able to come up with it. Sirius stared at the boy completely shocked, either the boy was lying or Harry had been missing since he was three years old. He realized with a start what the boy had just called his godson. Swallowing sharply he walked away completely stunned not listening to the boy shouting.

He went back to Grimmauld Place and just sat there utterly stunned by this information. His godson had been missing since he was three years old, by Merlin how had it happened. The term freak sent shudders running through Sirius, what had his godson's life been like? What had the Dursley's done? Had they killed him and forgotten about him? Swallowing thickly he slumped on the couch the Potion had worn off and he quickly fell unconscious.

* * *

"RIUS SIRIUS WAKE UP!" yelled Remus slapping at his best friend, blue eyes met worried amber ones.

"What do you want?" snapped Sirius angrily and taking it out on Lupin.

"You disappeared! You weren't supposed to use magic!" accused Remus angry at his friend's pigheadedness.

"Oh give it a rest Remus you aren't my caregiver or my bloody Doctor!" snapped Sirius slapping the irritating hand that was pointing at him.

"No I'm your best friend!" snapped Remus right back.

"Ex-best friend! You stopped being my friend when you believed me capable of selling out my best friends and godson!" screamed Sirius angrily standing up.

"You need to get over that!" snapped Remus furiously.

"I don't need to do anything!" hissed Sirius ferally. "Piss off Remus, get out of my house before I have you thrown out!"

"You can't mean that," back peddled Remus wide eyed hurt shining through his amber eyes.

"I do now get out!" stated Sirius pointing to the door an adamant look on his face.

Swallowing thickly Remus started at his best friend sadly before turning and leaving. Swearing to come back and try another day, he wouldn't give up on his best friend - he was all he had left. Harry was gone, and he was scared he wouldn't ever get him back again. So yes, Sirius was all he had left of his pack and he wouldn't give up on him, even if he spent years regaining his friendship.

* * *

Severus had stayed up all night, guilt churning like a cloud over him, he felt disgusted with himself. He knew Black was taking this bad; he had to be otherwise he wouldn't have asked him for anything. He hadn't even said one nasty thing about him, just let him go on his way. He wondered silently what Tyler thought of it all, and decided despite it being pretty early to see what he thought. His and Tyler's relationship wasn't just father and son, most sons didn't speak to their fathers and confide in them with everything. There wasn't a thing he didn't know about his son, he knew his wishes, fears, thoughts they spoke about things like that every night. His son knew about his Death Eater days, he wanted nothing coming between them. He feared the day Dumbledore got his hands on his son. He didn't care about what happened to him, probably Azkaban for kidnapping, and his son, his smart little boy would be at the mercy of Dumbledore.

There would be less chance of that with Tyler having passed his OWL's and NEWT's. His son knew he didn't have to do anything anyone told him, not the Ministry not even Dumbledore. Still he would let out a breath of relief when Tyler turned seventeen years old. That would be the offical age, nobody could contest it at all, and he would gain even more magic. Tyler was no doubt going to be even more powerful when the time came, it didn't surprise Severus - after all Tyler was Voldemort's equal. Severus realized that earlier on, so he made sure Tyler used his magic alot even as a toddler, although they had been simple colouring spells it would ensure his magical core was expanding. The more you use magic, the more power you can put behind them, and the more you can reserve for any amount of time. In sixteen years he was going to have to make sure there were big shield charms on the manor either that or take him outside for the night. The magical backlash was astounding, he knew The Dark Lord had went through it the night he had gone looking for his father and grandparents. Despite what people said he hadn't actually gone there to kill them, he had only wanted answers. The answers hadn't pleased him and with his majority coming - caused quite the explosion, he had simultaniously killed all three of them with the killing curse.

Severus knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before opening the door. His son was sitting up in bed looking groggily and worried his green eyes on his father.

"What's wrong da?" asked Tyler.

"How do you feel about you're godfather?" asked Severus sitting down on the end of the bed a curious look on his face.

"I don't know…I only saw him for a few seconds." stated Tyler shrugging his shoulders unsure of where his dad was going with this.

"You see…Tyler you knew neither me nor your godfather ever got on…the fact that not one single insult went go flying meant he was very distressed." said Severus.

"What do you want me to say dad? I don't know him he's nothing to me! I only feel a mild curiosity towards him that's all." said Tyler bewildered.

"Do you want to get to know him?" asked Severus softly.

"I don't really care…I have you…I mean you were there for me when they weren't," Tyler said adamantly.

"I understand that, but at least Black has an excuse!" replied Severus wondering why he was even fighting this. His son obviously didn't care about Black but that didn't stop the guilty feeling.

"Dad you don't like him…why are you asking these questions?" asked Tyler sounding concerned.

"Damn it Tyler I don't know" sighed Severus shaking his head in agitation. Damn it he usually had more control over his emotions than this. No wonder Tyler was concerned about him for Merlin's sake. He had always been overly emotional when it came to Black but he was used to anger and fury not guilt. Tyler had done this to him, he had softened to him and the most maddening thing of all - he didn't care.

"Would it make you feel better to bring him here and tell him the truth?" asked Tyler curiously.

"Me? No...Black yes," sneered Severus back to his old self. Perhaps then his guilty conscience would leave him in peace. It was a good job he didn't plan on returning to the Dark Lord and spying. Or he would probably be killed on the spot his emotions got the better of him. Which was more often than not now. He had already brewed a potion that would remove the mark; he was keeping it until the mark actually burned - which would tell him when Voldemort was back.

"Then do it," shrugged Tyler indifferently.

"Very well, you want to sleep for a while or get up and have some breakfast?" asked Severus softly.

"I'm up now dad lets just get something to eat!" said Tyler.

"I'll leave you to get dressed then," stated Severus as he got up and walked out of the room, closing the door with a click behind him.

* * *

There you go! will sirius accept it or try and kidnapp tyler from where he is happy? R&R please


	12. Chapter 12

**Rescued **

**Chapter 12 **

**It Takes Two - Days **

* * *

It took Severus two days to work up the courage to write the letter and send it off with his owl. He knew the danger it was writing it and even sending it, it would blow up in their faces big time. If Black told Dumbledore and they both landed in their house Severus and Tyler would have no choice but to run. Tyler had been brought up in that manor his entire life, and Severus didn't want to uproot him. Especially considering he had made very good friends with the surrounding area. When one lived in a manor there wasn't such a thing as a next door neighbour. He controlled the wards true, he could kick them out but as ancient as they were Dumbledore knew the right people. They would pick the wards bit by bit and have them torn down; the only wards magic seers couldn't destroy were blood wards. In fact if you touched the wards if a blood ward was intact you'd be killed. It was what most old purebloods did, Malfoy, Grabbe, Goyle and the likes. Hell even the Longbottom manor had blood wards on it, yet they had moved into a Muggle neighbour hood. Dumbledore had convinced them that the grandmother 'might' be 'imperious'ed' into leading the dark forces through the wards.

They had of course believed him, and in the end it had been their own deaths they had walked too. Their son had survived because of both his parents fast thinking, the poor sod was being raised by his grandmother no doubt. Frank had been a bumbling idiot at school, terrified of his own emotionless mother, and then he had met Alice. It was as if Alice had helped him grow a backbone, together they had worked hard, joined the Auror corps and became full time Aurors. The only time either one took any time off was when Alice became pregnant. She took a desk job and Frank only ever took two weeks off on the day his wife went into labour. They had been hard workers, then fantastic Order members and probably great parents too they hadn't deserved what happened to them. Severus had probably had more respect for both of them than the entire Order combined.

"Dad can I go with Mark? We want to go to soccer field?" asked Tyler.

"When do you plan on coming back?" asked Severus arching an eyebrow curiously.

"Two hours!" said Tyler looking at his watch.

"Very well then, if you are going to be longer let me know." demanded Severus.

"Okay dad," said Tyler easily, he knew how to conjure a message Patronus it took a lot of magic and concentration but he had managed it last week.

"Take care," said Severus as he watched his son grab his ball and leave.

Severus shook his head, his son was well and truly American, despite how many times Severus called it football, Tyler called it soccer. That wasn't the only thing they spoke differently about but it wasn't a terribly bothersome problem. It had been a day since he sent the owl off and knew the owl must be in England by now. He wondered silently if Black would even read it or if he would read it and run straight to Dumbledore. Judging by what he had said to Severus himself, about Dumbledore coming, the way he had spat the name out - he couldn't help but think he wasn't on good terms with the doddering old fool. Or at least that's what Severus had been hoping since he sent it.

True to Tyler's word he was back in two hours, but only to gather his swimming trunks. It was the weekend and he was making full use of it, Severus himself agreed to let him go for a few hours. It gave him time to himself to brew potions without anyone there, not that he minded Tyler's company. He loved his son, but it wasn't very often he could brew in total silence and experiment with nobody in the house. With Tyler being too good for normal school he had been home schooled. Severus had also set him up for after school classes and the like so he could make friends. Once he had Tyler stopped attending them but remained friends with everyone. He also had a few magical friends, being Tyler and Voldemort's equal Tyler had sensed the magic in them.

Severus had been searching for years for a way to restore Frank and Alice Longbottom. However the experiments never amounted to much, as he had said he had the greatest respect for them. He had performed some miracle, creating the greatest breakthrough in magical potion history with the Wolfsbane potion. However, making a potion to cure the affects of the Cruciatus insanity exposure seemed too much for even a great man like him.

Suddenly Severus was alerted to the fact the wards had gone off, indicating someone had Portkey'd in. He banished his potion, not sure what it would have done other than make someone seriously sick anyway. With quick swift steps Severus all but ran towards the room the Portkey was designated to drop Sirius Black off.

* * *

Sirius Black despite the fact he had all but given up hope of finding his godson alive refused to give up. He had been to the Ministry to see if his godson had performed accidental magic at Privet drive. To his dismay nothing seemed to have happened in the two years he had been there. Sirius feared that the Dursley's had killed his godson and left him for dead.

He had been down to Knock Turn Ally and ordered a bottle of Veritaserum. He was no good at brewing and wasn't going to attempt. The only reason he passed his exams was thanks to Remus and James really. So it was also thanks to them he had been able to become an Auror. Potions had never been his forte, and he knew Veritaserum wasn't freely sold. It wasn't sold in any decent potions store, hence his trip down to Knock Turn Alley. He was going to use it on Vernon and Petunia Dursley, find out the truth he needed to know if what he suspected was true. He wasn't any good at mind magic so wasn't going to attempt that either.

Unfortunately for him it took two weeks to make, they didn't have any in stock. Just in case the Aurors came into the shop and try and catch them out, Sirius hated waiting it wasn't something he was good at. So in those two days he had checked all the orphanages in the area.

He had just come back to Grimmauld Place despondently, his search hadn't gone well. Much like how it usually did, but Harry was his godson he wasn't about to give up. Dumbledore was still searching; they had crossed paths just yesterday. Dumbledore had dug for information, but Sirius had refused to give any information over and promptly apparated away. He wasn't taking the potion anymore; he had realized it made him even worse at the end of the day. He did try and keep his use of magic to a minimum unfortunately apparating was a must.

An owl was sitting hooting indignantly at him as if it had been following him for hours and finally able to get him. Shaking his head he took the letter wondering what it could be, it wasn't a Ministry owl, it wasn't Remus' owl and it certainly wasn't Dumbledore's bloody chicken.

Sirius' jaw promptly met the basement when he saw the contents of the letter.

_If you want to see your godson use the Portkey _

_The activation word is 'Belladonna' _

Sirius eventually slumped down on the chair, looking at the Portkey as if he feared it was a joke. The writing wasn't familiar to him at all, he didn't know if it was Death Eaters, someone that had read the papers who had taken Harry in and kept it a secret. He wasn't as optimistic as he used to be, life was cold and cruel. If he activated this Portkey it probably would lead to a holding cell to probably Malfoy Manor.

Yet the question remained…could he take the chance of it truly being his godson and loosing the chance to know him?

He felt as if he was going to the gallows as he pressed his hand against the Portkey and said the word "Belladonna" the world whirled around him, it seemed to go on forever, any longer Sirius feared he would have been sick. He realized he must have travelled a great deal considering how long the Portkey ride lasted for. Looking around his new environment he gawped in shock at the pictures lining the fireplace.

He was in Snape's house? What the hell was going on? Snape said he had no idea where Harry was. Had he found out? If anyone could find out he supposed it would be Severus, he knew a lot of Death Eaters, he could only hope Snape did know or he was going to rage at him.

"You actually came, I don't know what surprises me more…you actually showing…or you coming alone." said Severus smoothly, he didn't look like he had ran from the Dungeons to his sitting room on the second floor.

"What the hell is this letter?" asked Sirius, his voice a little choked; it was actually the only thing that stopped him snarling at Snape. Which was actually probably a good thing after all Snape did have the upper hand right now.

"It meant what it said unfortunately he isn't in right now," said Severus curtly "Sit down."

Sirius eyed Severus warily wondering what he meant, he knew Severus had been good friends with Lily as children and forgiven him before going into hiding. Had Snape been the one to take Harry and raise him? If so why had he come to Gringotts with only his son Tyler? If he remembered correctly.

"What's going on?" asked Sirius desperately, he wanted some information - anything.

"You remember the first prophecy Trelawney ever predicted?" asked Severus in his own way asking if he knew of the prophecy regarding his godson.

"Yes," said Sirius his blue eyes meeting Severus and they were full of aguish.

"I was making my rounds at Hogwarts, for some reason I deviated from my normal path and ended up in her loft. I was just about to leave when she began predicting something…I wanted to run the last time I had heard such a thing I had caused a chain reaction. I didn't I was frozen on the spot and what I heard surprised the hell out of me." said Severus.

Sirius watched Severus cautiously as he answered "What did she predict this time?" he didn't scoff like most people. He knew when she predicted something it was bloody well real.

He had learned the hard way just like Snape.

"It spoke of a chosen one, a savior being abused and the bumblebee lying." said Severus arching an eyebrow at Sirius as if expecting him to ask for more information.

"Dumbledore? So you do have Harry?" asked Sirius his entire face going through a magnitude of reactions. Anger and fury at Dumbledore before lightening in relief that Harry was indeed safe after all.

"I went to Gringotts to transfer all my money to America, I wasn't staying in the UK when the shit hit the fan so to speak." said Severus sitting down himself. "They gave me a potion that would make…your godson, my son in every sense of the word. I have also invented a potion similar to what they gave me." he knew it wouldn't take long for Sirius Black to join the dots.

"Tyler is Harry?" gasped Sirius shocked to the core.

"Yes," said Severus having to stop the sarcastic retort from leaving his lips.

"Does he even know?" asked Sirius not sure if he preferred Harry knowing the truth or not.

"Of course he does, he knows everything." said Severus bitingly.

"Everything?" swallowed Sirius sharply, "What exactly is everything?"

"He knows of the prophecy, how much Dumbledore would like to get his hands on him. He knows everything there is to know about his mother, he knows of his father he knows how they died who killed them and why. Yes he even knows my part in their tragedy I did not want Dumbledore turning my son against me. Yes, he's my son I've raised him since he was three years of age." said Severus smoothly.

"He's only eleven…well nearly twelve but he's too young to even know half that stuff!" Sirius argued.

"Why argue? What's done is done Black and I think you will come to find Tyler is different from usual eleven year olds. Not just magically, or smart wise come to that but he's very perspective. He picked up on my hatred of his father and you and with me trying to hide it…he was seven year old at the time." smirked Severus his black eyes gleaming with pride in his son.

"Does…does he hate…me?" asked Sirius warily.

"He doesn't know you Black; fortunately for you I felt slightly guilty and believed you had the right to know. Tyler doesn't really care much whether you are here or not." said Severus honestly. Although the slightly guilty was lying, he had felt extremely guilty and uncomfortable.

"I thought his Aunt and Uncle had killed him," whispered Sirius.

"They would have, he was almost dead when I went to get him." snarled Severus.

"I want them dead," hissed Sirius for once in agreement with Severus Snape of all people.

"I won't do anything to jeopardise my son's safety Black." said Severus.

"Can…Can I meet him?" asked Sirius licking his suddenly dry lips.

"You can when he gets back, I wasn't lying Black he is out with his friends. It is the weekend after all, plus he's celebrating having no more school work. He completed his OWL's and NEWT's and has taken full control of the Potter vaults." smirked Severus the pride this time very unmistakable.

"DAD WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted a new voice bringing Severus and Sirius out of their conversation.

"I'm in the library son," said Severus, pointing his finger at Black to remain seated as he had just about to jump out of his seat.

* * *

Will Tyler take to Sirius or find him immature? will they all go into hiding until tyler is seventeen and he turn up at Hogwarts? wanting to help with the war efforts after recieving all the training he could by his father and Sirius Black? When the death toll begins to rise and Tyler realizes its time to finish Voldemort off?


	13. Chapter 13

**Rescued **

**Chapter 13 **

**Plans Put In Motion **

* * *

"H…Harry?" whispered Sirius his blue eyes wide and full of hope and surprise. He didn't look like James or Lily, Snape had been telling the truth. Harry was in essence Severus Snape's son. Sirius didn't know how to feel about that, but this was his godson nothing not even Snape was going to become with them. It must have been some Potion to do that, then again Potions had never been his strong suit. He had barely passed so he could become an Auror.

"My name is Tyler," said the nearly twelve year old.

"so-rry," stuttered Sirius, of course Harry would be used to the name he had been using for years. "How long have you been here?" he asked slumping down on the seat exhausted. He always got exhausted easily; using so much magic hadn't helped his very weakened state.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Black's state, he looked utterly drained. Rolling his eyes in irritation, and wanting to curse himself for helping the man who had made his life hell at school. He opened his potions pouch, which he carried on his person at all times. Taking out three potions he told Black in his best teacher voice (even though he had only taught for a year or so) to drink them. It was either a measure of trust or stupidity but Black drank them without question. Severus of course drew it down to stupidity, Black couldn't trust him.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked his son.

"Starving, I didn't take my wallet when I went swimming," said Tyler in explanation. Sitting down on one of the more comfortable seats in the study/library. Severus did the same as he called for his house elf and ordered food for them all.

"Swimming? Do you like it?" asked Sirius quietly, James had hated swimming. When himself, Remus and Peter went into the pond at Hogwarts, James had stayed out. Lily though had loved it; she had been a very good swimmer. She had taken Harry to a muggle swimming pool, when he was barely a year old.

"Yeah or I wouldn't have went," said Tyler dryly. He was much like Severus in that regard. He might speak with an American accent but he was like Severus through and through.

Severus coughed to hide his desire to laugh, especially with the look on Black's face. He looked as though he didn't know whether to say a retort back or cringe at the way Tyler was talking to him. Thankfully the house elf popped back into the room and placed the platters on the table. Seeing a small house elf with two big platters that were bigger than him was a funny sight. Fortunately they were all used to house elves, Tyler had grown up with them, Severus was used to them and Black too had grown up with them.

Severus divided everything up and passed the food to Black and Tyler. He couldn't believe he was sitting in his home entertaining Black of all people. He must have been out of his mind, to feel guilty. At least though Black had proved to be reliable, and come without Dumbledore. Or maybe just the only person stupid enough to do such a thing.

"Where's Lupin?" asked Severus cautiously his lip curled in disgust.

Severus couldn't have been more surprised when Sirius curled his own lip, unless Voldemort had showed up in a pink tutu claiming to want world peace. He wondered briefly what Lupin had done to upset Black, since they had seemed as close as ever in Gringotts.

"I cannot stand him; he's been following me around trying to get me to forgive him. I will never forgive him, I can't believe he thought I'd betray my own friends or worse still my godson." snarled Sirius. "The way he harps on about Dumbledore turns my stomach."

"Indeed," snorted Severus, he was impressed with Black despite himself.

"Why do you not like Dumbledore?" asked Tyler curiously, crunching away on his cheese and onion crisps.

Sirius looked like he didn't want to reply, he had a look in his eyes as if he was wondering whether to tell Tyler or not. "I've told you, he knows everything Black," warned Severus

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed "The Goblins believe I was only given a trial because Dumbledore was desperate to find my godson. I have to say I believe it as well, after all I've basically served my sentence before he came."

"Probably did, he sent Tyler to the Dursley's to be abused, too bad for him that that plan did not work out," sneered Severus.

Tyler went uncomfortable when his dad began talking about that, he couldn't remember much about it. He sometimes had nightmares but they had become less and less frequent over the years. Now he couldn't even remember them when he did have them, just a sense of fear when he woke up. His dad knew how uncomfortable it made him, so he tried not to speak about them. Not that he ever had much reason to mention them. Tyler would always be forever be grateful to Severus for saving him.

"Sorry son," said Severus realizing his son's discomfort. For years when he first rescued Tyler he had been scared. Of angering him, being taken back, and the nightmares had been the worst. Over the years Tyler seemed to forget what happened to him. Now he was like every other teenager, only just a lot smarter. Tyler had passed his OWL's and NEWT's, but if adults did educate their children from a young age, they would be the same as Tyler. Children soaked up knowledge like a sponge, and had a better chance of remembering everything. Severus, as much as he wanted to just give Tyler a childhood, couldn't. So he had given Tyler a bit of both, educating him for what was to come and letting him have fun.

"It's alright," shrugged Tyler.

"When did you get him?" asked Sirius desperately wanting information.

"Thankfully before he sent too long in their sordid care," snapped Severus not wanting to talk about it anymore. Not while Tyler was there, he didn't like seeing his son so uncomfortable.

"Why did you contact me? You hate me more than anything…what do you really want?" asked Sirius plainly. He knew Snape better or he liked to think he did enough that Snape wouldn't have gotten in touch out of the goodness of his heart.

"Are you doubting him?" snapped Tyler standing up abruptly causing his plate to go flying. Tyler was easy to anger, especially if it concerned his dad. He did not let anyone talk badly about his dad.

"Tyler calm down, Black do not speak about me like that, if you want apparate on out here. I did not need to tell you, unfortunately my conscience felt sorry for you," drawled Severus. Seating his son back on the chair, feeling a headache coming on.

"The plan Black is to teach Tyler as much magic as possible. He will be returning to the wizarding world when he's eighteen years old. He wants to see where his parents lived, where he lived for the first year of his life." explained Severus smartly.

"You know more magic than me," snapped Sirius bitterly.

"Dark magic yes, but you learned a lot of in between magic as an Auror," admitted Severus even though it left a bitter taste in his mouth. In between magic wasn't light but it wasn't considered dark. It's how most Auror's were accomplished duellers and able to bring in quite a few wizards and witches.

Sirius sighed before admitting "My magic is weak, it would take months before I can do proper magic again. Being in Azkaban and turning into my animagus form made things worse…"

"Animagus? Cool what are you?" asked Tyler his eyes lightening up in anticipation.

"A Grim like Dog, my animagus name is Padfoot," said Sirius.

"You named your animagus form?" asked Tyler snorting in amusement.

"I was young at the time," said Sirius weakly. Realizing Tyler was actually laughing at him, for naming his animagus self. He wasn't used to being laughed at, and he seriously didn't like it. Especially considering it was coming from his godson.

"How young?" asked Tyler laughing.

"Er, fourteen," said Sirius flushing red in embarrassment.

"Dad can I practise to become one?" asked Tyler curiously staring at his fathers black eyes.

"Of course," said Severus unable to deny his son anything.

"Brilliant!" beamed Tyler obviously happy with that.

"Why when he's eighteen?" asked Sirius. They came off age when they were seventeen years old, it made no sense to Sirius.

"So he cannot be forced into attending Hogwarts, once Dumbledore realizes Tyler is Harry he will try everything," said Severus. "Unfortunately the Minister is deep in Dumbledore's pocket. If I took him back before then the shite would hit the fan."

"Why would he even find out?" asked Sirius honestly, they were acting as if the world would know.

"Secrets always get found out," said Severus abruptly.

"True, from what I gathered two days ago … he was looking for someone to ally themselves with the Goblins. Get a job there and find out things but nobody I know or Dumbledore knows could get the job." said Sirius a frown covering his features.

"Plus Dumbledore is crafty, he will find a way to get Tyler I can only hope he's old enough to look after himself." said Severus his eyes narrowed in anger.

"All we can do is wait and watch," said Sirius.

"I'd sooner run away than let him get me," said Tyler looking as if there was something foul smelling was under his nose.

THE END

* * *

I'm sorry this story is ending but its never been good to begin with! i'll start a sequel if its what people want with a good proper plot and he will be eighteen years old. he will come back powerful strong and ready to kick Voldemort's arse! :) what do you think? R&R PLEASE!


End file.
